


Smile

by Seth_Figment



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Deadpool warnings such as: self hatred & self harm + references to it, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Pining, Should I have included them on characters?, Violence, White and Yellow box, kind of slow burn, pov depends on the chapter, somewhat one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seth_Figment/pseuds/Seth_Figment
Summary: Deadpool meets Peter Parker, the cute guy who saw his face and smiled.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [This is Yellow box.]  
> ||This is White box.||  
>  _Thoughts a.k.a things not spoken out loud are in italics._  
>  “Normal dialogue.”  
> Text. This is text. Am I being obnoxiously condescending? Probably... yeah. Sorry....  
> Also nothing is technically from anyone's pov (I think). I'm just using it to show whose thoughts and 'experience' you're gonna be getting in each chapter.
> 
> This is my first fic and it's not beta read. So beware of drastic changes in writing style and errors in spelling and grammar, and probably a lot of tense changes. Furthermore I'm not a native English speaker so...yeah, disclaimer?  
> Also ratings confuse me to no end and I'm bad at tagging.  
> Reviews, comments and corrections of grammar and spelling is always appreciated.
> 
> Oh, by the way just so you know. Deadpool is Deadpool. He can totally emote through his mask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deadpool's pov.

Climbing up the fire escape Deadpool's basically bouncing in joy over finally being back in New York to visit Spider-man.

[We're gonna go see Spidey, Spidey, Spidey.]

Well up on the roof he looks around scratching at his chin contemplatively.“Okay, where were we suppose to meet him now again?”

||A rooftop.||

Rolling his eyes Deadpool gestures at the innumerable rooftops surrounding them. “Duh, I know that. But which one?”

[This one?]

“No.” Frowning he looks around. “At least I don't-” But suddenly he gets cut of by loud screaming.

“What's all that noise?” Walking over to the roof edge he peers down only to see a load of people running away from a group with guns.

[What are they doing?]   
||Most likely robbing the bank across from here.||   
[Is Spidey coming then?]

“Oh, I just got the best idea.” Heading back towards the fire escape Deadpool hurries down.

[We just climbed those stairs....]

||What are you doing?||

“We're gonna kick some ass to make Spidey-senpai notice us.”

[Yay.]

Hurrying across the street he pulls out two handguns while zigzagging between panicked people. “Note to self; maim and kick ass. No k-wording or Spidey-kins will get angry.”

Raising his guns he incapacitates the two first guys by shooting their shoulders, while running past them he hits a third one in the head with the butt of his gun.

“Three down, two more to go.”

||Four actually. Two more just came out from the bank.||

Raising his guns he shoots those two in their legs and arms. “Like I said: Two more to go.”  
  
Finally the last two seem to have started to realize that something is wrong.

||A bit slow, aren't they?||

“It's called being mentally deficient.”

After quickly shooting one of them in a shoulders and a leg, he calmly lowers his guns and strolls up to the last guy, who seems to be paralyzed.

Pouting in mock disappointment he leans in close and asks, “Now what do you think you're doing?” And of course that happens to be precisely the moment the guy gets unparalyzed.

Flailing like a wind mill the guy drops his gun and tries to push Deadpool's face away in panic. Unfortunately when Deadpool draws back his mask stays in panicked guys hand.

“Oh you're gonna regret that.”

Freezing the guy simply stares at Deadpool. After a couple of second of staring it finally seems to be to much for the guy and he simply faints.

[That was anticlimactic...]   
||What other reaction would you expect from seeing a face like that?||

“Shut up.”

Frowning he looks around. “Where did my mask go?” In the middle of the flailing mess of panic it has managed to get lost.

Busy looking around for his mask he doesn't notice when someone walks up to him. “Excuse me.”

Head whipping up he freezes as he is meet with the larges most beautiful chocolate eyes he's ever seen accompanied by an equally gorgeous smile.

Quickly turning he tries to hide his face. “Sorry kid, I don't do autographs.”

[No!! I want to keep looking at the cutie!]

“Oh, that wasn't what I wanted, but good to know. I believe this is yours.”

Eyes widening Deadpool sees the kids hand pop up font of him holding his mask. For a second he simply stares at it before slowly reaching out to grab it. “Thanks, kiddo.”

After pulling the mask on he turns back with a smile. “Really appreciate it.”

Still somehow smiling the kid shrugs. “No problem.”

[Ohmigosh! He's still smiling after seeing our face!]  
||It's the suit. He probably thinks we're Spider-man.||

“By the way, well done stopping that robbery, Deadpool.”

[He knows we're us!!]

“Thanks.” Unsure on what to do while the cute jailbait is smiling up at him [Marry him!], voices not helping, Deadpool uncharacteristically decides to stay quiet.

_Don't talk to the boxes. Just stay quiet._

[Hey! Don't ignore us!]   
||It might frighten him away if he talks to us though.||   
[Oh... Then shut up. I want cutie to stay.]

_So do I. So shut up yourself. You're not helping._

Apparently staying quiet wasn't the right option though, at least judging by how the cutie's smile diminished. Though it might have been the staring that caused that.

Slowly a blush starts to stain the kids cheeks. _He's adorable._

||Agreed||   
[Can we keep him?]

Blush now reaching his hairline the kid awkwardly looks away biting his bottom lip, _Oh my god those lips_ , before looking back at him. “I'm Pet-” but that's when the police decides to show up sirens blaring.

“Sorry, cutie pie. That's my cue to get out of here.” He quickly says before making a run for it.

[No get his number first!!]   
||To late.||

  
  


-..-..-..

  
  


Several blocks away and up on a rooftop Deadpool is now melodramatically bemoaning his horrible luck.

Falling back onto the roof ledge he dangles his upper body defeatedly over the edge before he loudly starts to complain. “We didn't even get his name.”

[Can't you read? It was Pet.]  
||I believe that was only a small part of it.||

Turning over he gestures at the heavens. “He was perfect. That mouth alone deserves worship. And now I'll never see it again.”

[And that booty.]  
||We didn't see his booty.||  
[It's perfect. I know it.]

Suddenly there's a soft thump on the roof. “Speaking of booty.”

Sitting up he looks over at the owner of the booty of all booties.“Hello, Spidey-babe.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's rewind a bit and cue Peter's pov. Or something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume Wade can ignore the boxes easier when distracted by other stuff. Like Spider-man for example. Meaning no talking to himself. Also as always corrections of grammar and spelling is always appreciated.

  


Hurriedly swinging between buildings Peter is hoping that Deadpool hasn't manage to go to far from the bank.

Fortunately just a couple of blocks from the alley he'd changed in Peter hears the sound of someones voice loudly shout that they will “never see it again!”.

Looking in the direction that the voice came from he sees a building with a Deadpool sticking out from its roof.

Easily swinging himself up Peter lands in front of Deadpool, who seems to have been busy wildly gesturing at the sky while talking to himself.

Tilting his head Peter just about managers to hear Deadpool say “Speaking of booty.” before he sits up to enthusiastically greet him. “Hello, Spidey-babe.”

Choosing to ignore the booty comment Peter instead nods at him. “Hi, Deadpool. I could here your moaning from a block away. What is it you will never see again?”

“Not what, who. And with that I mean this gorgeous angel with a blinding smile and lips of the gods.”

“Really? And where did you meet this angel.” _I hope for their sake that they can handle a love struck Deadpool._

Sighing wishfully Deadpool leans back. “At the bank who just got robbed.”

Stiffening Peter is starting to get a real bad feeling over where this is heading. “And how exactly did you meet?”

“He handed me my mask back. He saw my face and didn't vomit or run away.”

“Huh?” _You have to be kidding. He can't mean me, right? Right?_

Hearing the confused 'huh' Deadpool easily starts to explain. “I mean with a mug like mine you can basically only expect rejection. But not this cutie. He just kept smiling.”

Still in complete shock over that he is the one Deadpool's currently declaring his of love for, or technically his civilian identity, all Peter can do is stand there stupidly.

After a moment of silence Deadpool finally sits up, looking over at him. “Don't look so worried Spidey. You're still my first and one true love, that and Bea Arthur, no one can replace you.”

After reassuring that Peter that Spider-man will always have his heart he quickly goes back to singing praises about his 'gorgeous angel'. “You should have seen him. Big doe eyes. Real jailbait though. Hope he's legal. If not I'll wait for him.”

Only used to Deadpool proclaiming his love for Spider-man in some odd twisted version of hero worship Peter's not sure how to respond to him doing it about his civilian identity.

Feeling himself blush furiously under his mask Peter fumbles to come up with something to say. “Ehm.., well good. That is, as long as you wait.”

“A million years if I have to. By the way where were you when the robbery was taking place?” He asks looking over at Peter with a tilt of his head, “You're usually there within minutes.”

Pure relief washes over him over the chance to change subject and he quickly comes up with an excuse. “I was on the other side of the city when it happened. I got there a little bit after the police and to my surprise someone had already stopped the robbers.”

“Not a single unaliveing took place. Not one. Flesh wounds at the most.” Deadpool proclaims proudly while seeming to be vibrating in excitement.

“I know that. Saw it when I got there. You did really well, Deadpool.” He had admittedly harmed every single one of them quite badly. A gunshot wound isn't a small injure, but no one had died and that's pretty good coming from Deadpool.

Flying up from his seated position Deadpool claps his hands squealing in joy. “Spidey-senpai noticed me.”

Smiling under his mask Peter watches as Deadpool bounces in joy. _At least he's distracted from the mask incident. Maybe he'll forget all about it._ ”Yeah, I noticed. You did good.”

Eyes going wide Deadpool gasp and clutches at his chest. “Two honest praises in under as many minutes. If you wanted me that badly all you needed to do was say so.”

Still smiling under his mask Peter forces his voice to sound exasperated. “Deadpool.” _No need to encourage him._

“This needs to be celebrated with dinner. I'm buying. You have to be hungry, right?”

Clasping his hands together Deadpool takes on begging pose and looks up at him with pleading eyes. “Please. As pretty of a please as that booty of yours.”

 _I am really hungry, can't fight crime properly on a starving stomach. And maybe_ _ **some**_ _encouragement is good. Just so he doesn't stop listening to me because of lack of interest._ At least this is what Peter chooses to tell himself before he smiles and agrees to dinner.

“I'm always hungry.”

Skipping up to him with glee Deadpool grabs him and starts pulling them towards the fire escape. “Awesome. I know this place, great food. It's not so far away from here. They even got booths we can sit at. That way I can tell you all about my bright eyed beauty .”

_Well, how's that for instant karma. You tell yourself two small excuses and it backfires. How can I possibly sit through this?_

  


-..-..-..

  


True to his words the place was only a few blocks away. The place in question was a small mom and pop restaurant tucked away at a street Peter rarely frequented.

Stepping into the restaurant with Deadpool Peter notes that it's basically empty. _At least there's no one to see or take pictures of Spider-man and Deadpool having dinner._

Grinning Deadpool gestures around the place. “Welcome to the best food joint this side of the N.Y, baby boy.”

Hearing Deadpool's loud exclamation a woman immediately looks up and smiles.

Walking over to them she greets them with a smile. “Wade. It been too long.”

Pouting Deadpool bows his head sadly. “All too true.”

Turning his face back up he grins. “But now I'm back again so have no fear.” Striking a heroic pose he makes the woman laugh good-heartedly.

While watching the exchange all Peter can do is wonder what Deadpool might have done to make this woman like him. _Can't be black mail. You can't black mail someone into liking you. Can you?_

Still smiling she turns to look at Peter. “Who's your friend?”

Stopping his musings Peter is just about to answer but Deadpool beats him to it.

Pulling Peter into a half hug Deadpool squeezes him tightly. “Oh, this is my amazing snookums Spidey.”

“Is that so?” She asks looking them over with a knowing smile.

“Yep, he's my best little Spider-buddy. Nothing like those annoying critters you find under furniture. Or is that offensive?” Looking down at Peter he squeezes him tightly again. “I'm sorry darling, but your relatives are creepy.”

Pushing at Deadpool Peter fights his way out of his embrace which is an achievement even with super strength and the power of embarrassment on your side. But eventually he manages to get out of the hug.

Face flushing furiously he straightens himself up.

Awkwardly he rubs the back of his head feeling a need to disclaim everything, “Really we're just friends. And I'm nothing more than your friendly neighborhood arachnid.” Seeing her knowing smile widen he can feel his blush intensify.

Remembering his manners Peter quickly introduces himself. “I-I'm Spider-man, by the way.”

“Oh, I know who you are. I'm Marguerite. Wade often speaks of you.”

Thinking about all the possibilities of what Deadpool might have told her makes him freeze in a combination of dread and embarrassment.

Feeling his face heat further Peter swallows attempting not squeak. “He does?” _I didn't realize he talks about me with other people._

Reaching an arm around him Deadpool squeezes him briefly. “Of course I do. You're my baby boy after all. Now didn't we come here to eat and talk about my doe eyed angel.”

Sounding love stricken he briefly gazes off into nowhere before he looks at Marguerite. “Let's do that. Got any booth we can have?”

“For you? Always. Come with me.” Still smiling knowingly she leads them to a private booth in the back of the restaurant.

“Will it be the regular or shall I leave you here to look at the menu to decide?”

“Two of the regular order, please.”

“Coming right up.”

Walking off she leaves them to their own devices.

Immediately Deadpool shuffles into one of the seats at the booth, leaving Peter to follow suit.

Sitting opposite to one an other Peter's uncertain on what to do next and starts to fiddle with a napkin. “So... What did you just order for us?”

Leaning forward in a conspiring way Deadpool stage whispers. “One of everything from the secret awesome menu a.k.a the menu containing the best Mexican food ever.”

“And how do you know I will like anything of that?” Peter asks raising an eyebrow.

Clutching at his chest dramatically Deadpool looks over at Peter absolutely horrified. “How can you even imply such a thing.”

Leaning back nonchalantly Peter can't help but grin. “Well, I've always preferred Italian.”

“Ahh, the Italians and their pasta. Is that why? You wanted to order spaghetti and Lady and the Tramp it. Why didn't you just say you wanted to kiss.” Leaning over the table he makes some kissy noises before going serious. “But seriously if you don't like the food we can no longer be friends.”

“Aw, come on. I thought I was your baby boy?” Peter pouts.

“I'll disown you.” Deadpool says crossing his arms with a huff.

After a couple of minutes of some well meaning dramatic banter two waitresses and Marguerite comes over with at least two dozen plates of food.

“Have a lovely meal. Drinks will be coming right up.” Marguerite says smiling.

“Thanks...” Speechless Peter looks out over the sea of food. _This is his regular order? I thought he was joking. I know it's times two, but still._

Snatching the plates with chimichangas on Deadpool declares, “Time to dig in, baby boy.” before pulling his mask up to his nose jamming half a chimichanga into his mouth.

Carefully bringing a plate with enchiladas over to himself Peter tries to ignore the moaning coming from Deadpool.

Pulling his own mask up Peter takes a small bite and can't help but moan on his own. “Oh my god.” Quickly he shoves one more piece into his mouth.

“Knew you would like it. Just keep on moaning, baby boy.” Deadpool laughs with a mouth full of food.

“Don't talk with food in your mouth.” Peter quickly chastises before shoveling more food into his mouth.

Reaching for a burrito Deadpool huffs. “You can't tell me what to do. You're not my real dad.”

Just then a waitress comes over with two glasses of water for them. Thanking her they keep eating in relative silence except for some talking to himself on Deadpool's side.

–

When most of the food is gone and both of them are leaning back comfortably Deadpool seems to finally remember himself.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I was suppose to tell you all about the most beautiful of brunettes that I've ever seen.”

“Yeah, I guess you were.” Taking up the discarded napkin Peter starts to fiddle with it again.

“Oh, you should have seen him.” Resting his head in his hands Deadpool gazes off wishfully. “He was gorgeous. Large chocolate eyes that one could drown in. His hair messy and adorably stylish.”

“Mmhm.” Blushing furiously Peter frowns trying to concentrate on the napkin. _Just hmm at the appropriate places and this will be over in no time._

“His smile was the most beautiful ever.” Frowning Deadpool looks off to the side. “Admittedly I don't have the largest portfolio of people smiling at me to compare it to, but his smile was amazing.”

“Ah.” Having lost the ability to blush any further Peter discards the napkin, choosing to look down at the table instead.

Staring at the wood grain he thinks about what Deadpool just said. _People don't smile at him? He's not that bad._

Unperturbed by the lack of answers Deadpool just keeps going. “I think he had a camera around his neck. A beautiful creature taking beautiful pictures. And his nose, it was this cute little button one...”

Sighing he looks over at Peter finally noticing that he's not looking at him. “What're you looking at?”

Looking down he sees the discarded napkin. ”Is that a swan?”

Reaching out he picks up the napkin now in the form of a swan. “Cool.”

Jumping at the chance to change the subject Peter gives a humble shrugs. “What can I say? I'm an arachnid of many talents.” Leaning forward he snatches the swan back. “If you want I can teach you how to make one.”

“Nah. I'm not that good at delicate crafts.” Tilting his head Deadpool seems to think it over. ”Nor things requiring getting taught anything to be honest.”

”Whatever you say, it's your choice.”

Catching the sight of a clock at a faraway wall Peter eyes widens at the time. ”Oh, I need to get going.”

“Really? Why?” Deadpool whines lying down on the table he looks pleadingly up at Peter.

“Well, rush hour have just started and you would be surprised over how many people I need to web back from just walking out into ongoing traffic while staring at their phones.”

Sitting up Deadpool looks at him incredulously. “Seriously? This is precisely the reason why I don't have one of those iPhones. That and big brother.” After looking around he leans in whispering. ”I think Fury is stalking me.”

“Sure he is.” Peter says already standing ready to leave.

“Can I come with? Please.” Deadpool asks eagerly.

Looking back Peter sees Deadpool lying across the seat of the booth with his hands clasped together.

Groaning internally Peter gives in. _Why do I have to be the nice self sacrificing kind of hero?_

Forcing a smile Peter nods. “Okay you can come with.”

Jumping up from his seat with a “Yay!” Deadpool bounces over.

“But there are conditions.” Peter quickly says pointing a threatening finger at him.”You are not to kill, maim or injure anyone, nor talk nonstop. I need my daily dose of silence.”

“Okay, sure. Quiet as a mouse. No, like a fly. No I take that back you might get confused and try to eat me.” Pausing thoughtfully Deadpool looks over at Peter. “Actually I don't take that back. I'm a fly. You may eat me if you want.”

Groaning frustratingly Peter pinches the bridge of his nose. ”Deadpool.” _I do not have the patience for this. Not today._

Blinking innocently Deadpool pouts.“So you won't eat me?”

“Too close to cannibalism for my taste plus I just ate. Now will you stay silent?” Peter asks letting go of his nose bridge.

Instead of answering Deadpool makes a zipping motion over his mouth.

“Okay, come on then.”

Just when they're at the door ready to leave Deadpool turns and shouts. “Thank you for the dinner! Just put it on my tab!”

They can just about manage to hear an answering “Of course.” from Marguerite before the door closes.

Standing still Peter contemplates just making a run for it. _Why be a selfless hero? Why not just swing away?_

Taking a deep breath he has to admits to himself that it's better that Deadpool is with him rather than running free in the city, and they were technically supposed to hang out today. That's really the only reason why he's even here.

”Okay.” Bringing his arm up he shoots off a web. ”Do try to keep up.” Then he's off swinging.

“Hey! That's cheating!”

  


-..-..-..

  


After a couple of hours of saving phone wielding pedestrian. Probably leaving some of them scarred for life from getting yelled at by Deadpool like an angry mom with hands on hips and all.

Deadpool actually managers to stop a guy from stepping out on the street simply by forcefully saying, “And what do you think you're doing young man?” at him.

The poor guy had looked absolutely terrified getting lectured by a random masked dude, with various weapons strapped to him, about how he's always on that phone of his but can never bother to call his mother.

It probably wasn't helping that Spider-man was hanging from a lamppost giggling.

But except for that nothing besides their normal banter happened, plus some discussions about the poor state of humanity, before they parted with a simple “Goodbye.” and “See you later.”

  


-..-..-..

  


Swinging back to the alley where he first changed into his suit Peter picks up his backpack before going home.

Well at his apartment he quickly climbs in through the window before shutting it.

It's been a long day and all he wants to do is sleep.

Changing into some more comfortable clothes he sits down at the couch with his camera looking through the photos he managed to take today.

Seeing that he has some really good ones from the robbery he puts the camera away and starts to prepare for bed.

While brushing his teeth he looks himself over in the mirror.

Seeing nothing but everyday boring brown eyes with matching hair and dark circles under the eyes from many missed hours of sleep. _I don't get what Deadpool was gushing on about. I look a mess. Nothing special._

Blushing he remembers all the praise Deadpool had sung him.

  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Deadpool's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently White box is a sometimes helpful, sarcastic, deadpan, douchebag. Yellow's just happy to be here.

Having decided to stay in New York in an attempt to find the cutie from the bank robbery Deadpool is now walking down some random street.

Just passing by a newsstand he freezes in his tracks seeing himself on the front page.

[Look it's us!]

Grabbing one of the paper he reads out loud. “Spider-man inspires new dangerous vigilante”

Squinting at the picture of himself outside the bank his eyes widen. Immediately looking around the page he sees a name in the lower comer of the image, “Photo by P. Parker.”

[Ohmigosh! Pet's name's Parker.]

Hugging the paper close to his chest he twirls around.“I found him!”

||It's probably not him.||

“There's only one way to find out.” Striking a pose he point into the distance.“Towards Google.”

||You shot your laptop. Remember?||

“Towards the public library!”

  
  


-..-..-..

  
  


After some extensive research done at the public library's computer section Deadpool has come to know several things, but not much.

Firstly the cutie's name is Peter Benjamin Parker. Secondly he's a photographers that mainly takes pictures of Spider-man. Thirdly he's legal.

“Yes!”

“Shuu.”

And last but not least his address.

“Jackpot!”

“Shuuuu!”

  
  


-..-..-..

  
  


Deciding to do some preliminary research before making contact he chooses to use the information of Peter's address to do some observing.

||You mean stalking?||

“Shut up.”

Via his observations Deadpool now knows that Peter's got a payed internship at Stark labs, though that doesn't seem to pay enough judging by the lack of groceries being brought. _Probably why he's takes pictures of Spidey_.

Juggling that with college he doesn't seem to have much free time at all.

Though even with the obvious lack of money he stops by at the same coffee shop every day ordering a high caffeine high sugar drink and sits there for half an hour before heading to work.

Deadpool is now standing outside of that very coffee shop having decided to try and ask Peter to have a coffee with him.

Wearing a hoodie and jeans on top of his suit in an attempt to try and be slightly incognito he is currently destroying the slime possibility of that by frantically talking to himself in attempting to trying and figure out what to say.

“Okay, just seem casual. Something like: 'Hey, you're the beauty that handed my mask back. Wanna grab a coffee?'” Shaking his head violently he discard that idea. “No, no, no. That's not it. It has to be perfect.”

Busy trying to figure out what to say he doesn't pay attention to his surroundings until something bumps into him.

“Oh, sorry.”

_That voice._

Turning around he is meet by Peter standing. **Right.** **There**.

Jumping back he squeaks, “Hi.”, before simply standing there staring. _He's even more beautiful than I remember._

||Don't just stand there, do something.||   
_Like what?_  
[Hug him.]   
||Let's begin by introducing ourselves.||

Clearing his throat he tries to do just that. “Hi, I'm Wade. Wanna grab a coffee?”

Not reacting Peter just stands there frozen in shock.

||Great you frightened him.||

Worriedly Wade looks Peter over waiting for hi to react.

After a moment Peter shakes his head looking up at him. “Sorry, what?”

Quickly Wade tries to explain. “A couple of weeks ago you helped me by giving me my mask back at a bank robbery. Remember? I would like to thank you by buying you a coffee. If you like that, that is.”

Taking a deep breath he sticks his hand out. “Also I'm Wade.” _I should have planned this beforehand! Why didn't I plan this beforehand?_

Hesitatingly Peter takes his hand. ”Hi, I'm Peter.”

Lowering their hands back down they stand there awkwardly.

||Do something.||

“So... coffee?”

“Ehm... Sh-sure.”

Holding up the door Wade lets Peter walk in first before following.

After quickly getting their orders they go to sit down at an empty table.

For some time they simply sit there in silent only interrupted by Peter sipping on his coffee.

_Is it still coffee with that much sugar in it?_

[Who cares. Look at that mouth.]

||I would recommend stopping the staring, and again, do something.||

Taking the advice Wade of course ends up talking. “You can not imagine how relieved I was to get to know you were legal. From just looking at you one can't think anything but jailbait.” He says without thinking, giving Peter a one over.

[He's adorable!]

Nodding Wade agrees, “Gorgeous.”

[That too.]

Having looked up when Wade first started talking Peter now looks away sharply blushing furiously.

_He looked away. What does that mean?_

||Maybe it had something to do with your under implied attractions to minors.||

_What?!_

“Not that I'm into minors. You just look young and happen to be attractive. Not that you wouldn't be beautiful if you weren't young looking. Still totally tap that. Would totally still be into you if you were younger too, but I would have waited. I'll wait now.”

[He's still looking away.]

||Wonder why...||

Face completely red Peter just stares down at the table, fiddling with a napkin.

_What should I do? I should change subject. Yeah, ask him something about himself._

“So you take pictures of Spider-man. Do you know him or something? No one else seems to be able to photograph him.”

Head whipping up at the mention of Spider-man Peter looks concerned. “Sorry, but how do you know this?”

[We stalked you.]

_It was research!_

||Think quickly he's waiting.||

“I saw one of your photos in the papers.”

“Oh.” Is the only response he get before Peter glances down again.

“And I might have googled you.”

||Stalker alert.||

[But we did stalk him.]

Quickly Wade tries to back peddle and ask about Spider-man once more. “Was that why you didn't run away from the bank robbery like everyone else? You were expecting Spider-man to show up?”

Glancing up briefly Peter gives a soft affirmative, “Yeah.”, before he looks back down.

Not sure where to go from there Wade decides to try and thank Peter again.“Well, thanks for handing me my mask back and not screaming or vomiting.”

Frowning in confusion Peter finally looks up. “Why would I have done that?”

Grimacing Wade gestures up at his face.“That's the most common reaction to this whole face situation here.”

“I don't think you look that bad.” Peter says without hesitation looking at Wade with earnest eyes.

Now it's Wade's turn to look down at the table frowning. _What is this boy? An angel in disguise?_

[Maybe he hit his head when he fell?]

||That or he's severely visually impaired.||

_Shut up. His eyes are perfect._

Glancing toward Peter's side of the table he notices something next to his coffee cup. “You can make napkin roses?”

Looking down at the paper flower Peter smiles. “Yeah. I used to fold them for my aunt.”

Staring at it Wade smiles. “It's really neat.”

“Thanks.” Taking up the flower Peter holds it out towards Wade. “You can have it if you want.”

Reaching out taking the flower all Wade can do is stare. _How can someone be this perfect?_

[He gave us a flower!]   
||It's paper though.||   
[So no watering needed.]   
||We would probably killed it if it did.||

_Shut up. It's perfect just like him._

While Wade was distracted arguing with himself Peter looks down at his coffee cup with a faraway smile mumbling seemingly to himself. “I also used to make swans for when my aunt and uncle had guests to dinner.”

[Nothing can be as perfect as him. Well maybe Spidey.]

Gazing down at the rose Wade slowly twirls it in his fingers. _I think he might actually manage to out do even Spidey-babe._

||If you two are finished he just said something.||

Eyes shooting up he immediately apologizes. “Sorry. What did you say?”

||Smooth.||

“Oh, nothing.” Peter says waving it off standing. ”I think I should leave.”

Panicking he grabs Peters wrist. “Wait! Can we see each other again sometime?”

Frozen Peter's eyes flickering between his wrist and Wade. “Eh...”

Letting go as if burned Wade starts to panic. _What do I do?! What do I do?!_

||Phone number?||

“Yeah! I mean, can I at least have your number? Please.”

Blushing Peters looks away before stuttering out an uncertain, “O-okay.”

Grabbing a napkin he looks around. “Um..?”

Pulling out a pen from one of his many pockets Wade hands it over. “Here.”

“Thanks.” Still blushing Peter quickly scribbling down his number then hands the napkin over. “See you later, Wade.”

Clutching the napkin to his chest Wade watches as Peter walks out of the shop.

[Told you he's booty was perfect.]

Standing Wade carefully puts the napkin away in a pocket. “Time to get a phone.”

[What about big brother Fury?]

Taking up the napkin rose from the table he twirls it in his fingers and he just can't seem to come up with any reason not to risk it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is totally the nicest cutie. Which means he don't give fake numbers. He's just a sweetie, a very stressed and nervous sweetie, that don't think about things like that.  
> Also despite stalking Deadpool still don't know that Peter is Spider-man. I assume this is because Peter changes in and out of his suit away from his apartment, except for when he's really tired. For example like he was in the previous chapter after a day of Deadpool.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And again Peter's pov. I'm noticing a pattern emerging.....

Swinging through the city Peter contemplates yesterdays meeting.

_What is he even still doing here? It's been weeks since the bank. Also I can't believe I gave him my number. What was I thinking?_

_Well he did say he didn't have a phone, right? Well, hurrah for paranoia, I guess._

Now feeling slightly reassured he keeps on swinging only to come across something odd, though considering who probably did it it's not that odd.

Sticking to the side of a building he stares over at the skyscraper across from him at what seems to be a mural of The Creation of Adam but with Deadpool in place of Adam. “What the...?”

Flipping himself up on to the building's roof he comes face to face with a Deadpool holding a smartphone.

“Hi there, baby-boy.” Deadpool greets him waving the phone a bit. “You know how to work one of these, right?”

Not really sure what he expected to be meet when landing on the roof, it was certainly not this. “Huh?”

“I promise not to start walking out in traffic. I just need it to contact my, angel. Please”

_Seriously? Does the universe just hate me?_ Sighting he walks over to Deadpool. “Sure, give me the phone.”

Bowing his head down Deadpool holds up the phone in his palms like a sacrifice.

Grabbing it Peter sits down next to him. ”I thought you were scared of big brother?” _Maybe I'll trigger his paranoia._

“He's totally worth it.”

_Well, it was worth a try._ “Okay. So what do you need me to do?”

“Could you...” Rummaging around his pockets Deadpool pulls out a napkin. “...put in this number?”

Taking the napkin Peter looks at him with a raised brow.

Shrugging Deadpool smiles lopsidedly. ”Haven't had a phone since my old 90s Nokia. Don't wanna mess this up.”

For a moment Peter stares at the napkin considering 'accidentally' dropping it over the side of the building. Sighing he dismisses the idea. _He would probably jump after it or shoot me. Maybe both._

“So this is your mystery persons number?” Peter asks quickly inputting the number.

“Yeah. I had coffee with him yesterday. He's the sweetest cutie ever.”

“He sounds wonderful.”

“I've never been much into religion but this boy makes me believe in angels. You should have seen that mouth. I've never been so jealous of a cup of coffee in my life.” Moaning he leans back. “And his butt. I'm sorry, Spidey-kins, but I believe I've found your superior. I didn't think anyone could ever surpass your perky bootyness, but Peter's is just...” Bringing his fingers up to his mouth he makes a kissing sound, “Mwah! Just perfect. The pièce de résistance. Beautiful.” 

Handing the phone back, Deadpool meets his eyes. “But you already know that.”

“What?” _He can't know? He wouldn't ask me to put in the number if he did._

“He takes your pictures.”

Exhaling the breath he didn't know he was holding Peter sights in relief. “Oh, you're talking about Peter Parker.”

“Of course! Who else could I possibly mean?” Deadpool asks looking at him in confusion.

Laughing nervously Peter rubs the back of his neck. “Well, there's a lot of Peters out there.”

“But no one like him.” Deadpool says dreamily.

“Yeah...” Thinking that he should probably hedge his bets about Deadpool hanging around his civilian self Peter takes a deep breath.

“So I hope you know I'll web you to a helicopter blade leaving you swinging if you hurt him.” _I'm actually having a shovel talk with Deadpool about myself. What have my life come to?_

Gasping Deadpool stares at Peter with an offended look. “I would never hurt my angel. He's a precious porcelain doll that I'll cherish forever.”

“Oh, and I won't do anything bad with him. If he doesn't want to of course. Consent's sexy and all that.”

Smiling Deadpool dreamily gazes off into nowhere. “I would go down on my knees for him. Anytime. Don't know how anyone could ever say no to that face. Or any part of him, especially being on their knees in front of him. Or behind.”

Feeling like his face is starting to radiate heat from blushing Peter can only give a weak hum in response.

Looking over at him Deadpool makes a questioning noise. “You haven't..?”

At first People frowns looking at him confused. “What?” Then suddenly understanding strikes.

Face flaming Peter quickly shakes his head.“Oh, god no!”

Pouting Deadpool looks away. “Pity. I would have loved hearing details on that one.”

Stunned Peter can only stare.

Swinging his feet Deadpool stares down at the roof. “I mean, I need information here. Is he straight, gay or bi? Or just curious? And if so, how do I make him be curious with me? Is he even interested that way? Or is he asexual. If he's an ace that's perfectly cool though. Cuddles would be more than awesome. I can take care of myself. Just seeing that mouth of his is enough. It's given me spank material for at least a decade. If I ever see him use a straw I will probably be set for life.”

Coughing awkwardly Peter looks away. _Note to self; never use straws around Deadpool._

Taking a deep breath Peter hesitatingly looks back at him. “If it helps I think he's bi.”

“Really!”

Excitedly Deadpool grabs him by the shoulders bringing their faces close. “What more? What does he like to eat? Watch on tv? Please say he likes Golden Girls and Mexican food. Star Wars?”

Blushing Peter clears his throat. “Personal space.”

Quickly letting him go Deadpool sits back looking at him expectantly.

Rubbing the back of his head he tries to evade Deadpool's eager eyes. “You should really just ask him these questions.” _Oh my god, what am I doing?!_

“Well, I'm new to this dating thing. I don't know what questions to ask. When will he put out? He's classy. Probably after at least the sixth date. And what do I do when that happens? What does he like? I usually have a dossier for people I meet. How do I do this? ”

“You have done fine talking to me.” Peter tries encouragingly.

Waving his hand Wade simply says, “Like I said, dossier.”

“What?!” Half shouting Peter looks over at Deadpool with mildly horrified eyes.

“Not in that way. You're my baby boy. I stole a Shield file. But I only manage to get a partial file.“

Shoulder's slumping in relief Peter relaxes only to tense up once more at Wade's next words.

“By the way was that 'Oh, god no.' a negative for a future menage-à-trois between us three?”

“Deadpool!”

“What? Is that a no? Not even for my birthday? I would be fine with just watching. But we should probably ask Peter about it first.”

“I'm leaving. See you later.”

Standing he's just about to swing off when he hears Deadpool ask in a quiet far too somber voice. “Do you think he actually likes me?”

Having never heard Deadpool sound so serious and somber, Peter turns to look at him. “What?”

Not looking up Deadpool stares off to the side. “Do you think he actually likes me or is he just being nice? Because I think I really do like him. Like, like like him.”

For the first time ever Peter hears actual vulnerability in Dadpool's voice. Standing there quietly he's not sure what to do.

Looking back at the web he shot Peter sights. _I can't believe I'm about to do this._ “I'm sure he likes you.”

“Really?” Deadpool asks sounding truly hopeful.

Taking a deep breath Peter gives a quick “Yeah.” as answer before swinging off.  _What have I gotten myself into?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized payphones is a thing. Are they still around? I don't know. I'm born in the late 90s and live in Sweden. I have absolutely no idea. I don't think I've ever even seen one in real life. Furthermore of course Deadpool can paint. At least when his motivation is to gain the attention of a certain human arachnid to then be able to communicate with cute photographers. It's all about motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Peter's pov. Pattern interrupted. Inconsistency started.

 

 

After waiting days for Deadpool to call him Peter have manage to go trough several stages.

At the beginning he was simply in denial. Surely Deadpool wouldn't call and want to meet boring old Peter.

The denial didn't last long though and he shortly after that considered changing his number. But he quickly dismissed that idea not knowing nor wanting to know what Deadpool's reaction to that might be.

Eventually he simply started to try and figure out why Deadpool hadn't called. Maybe he had lost his phone or accidentally erased the number. Or hopefully his obsession had burned out, but that's probably to much to ask.

Despite that Peter almost managed to convince himself of it. Almost.

In an attempt to try and clear his head from thinking about it Peter's taken up patrolling even more than usual. It is during one of these patrols that he comes across Deadpool sitting on a roof.

Swinging himself up on the building next to the roof, Peter tries to figure out what Deadpool is doing. _Is he just sitting there?_

On a closer inspection Peter notices the phone in his hands. _So he hasn't lost it. Then why hasn't he called me yet? Did he actually accidentally erase the number?_

For a moment he considers to just simply swing past and ignore Deadpool but curiosity gets the better of him. So he swings over.

“Hi there, Deadpool.” He greets when landing.

“Hi, baby boy.” Deadpool responds not looking up from the phone in his hands.

Walking up beside him Peter leans over looking down at the phone. “So, what're you doing?”

Quickly Deadpool puts the phone away. “Nothing.”

“So you've called the guy?”

“No.”

Leaning back on the balls of his feet Peter asks as casually as he can,“Why not?”

Finally looking up Deadpool looks at him with desperate eyes. “I can't talk to him over the phone. I don't translate well over the phone. I need to gesture.” Flailing he gestures widely before letting his arms drop down sagging. “Neither do I work in text.”

Sitting down next to Deadpool Peter frowns in confusion. _Is he actually nervous? Why?_

Turning to Peter Deadpool meekly says,“I don't want to mess this up, baby boy.”

Biting his lip Peter tries to think this all through. _Should I really encourage this? Maybe I can try and steer this in an other direction. Like friendship. If I do that I can be a good influence. He also seems to need a friend. And w_ ith that he makes up his mind

Smiling Peter bumps their shoulders together. “Maybe you should just talk to him? I'm sure he'll be happy to talk to you.”

Eyes hopeful Deadpool looks back at Peter. “You think so?”

Swallowing down his nerves Peter tries to sound reassuring. “Yeah.”

Whooping Deadpool fist bumps the air. “I've got Spidey's blessing. This gotta work.”

While grinning at each other Peter suddenly remembers something.

Ever since Deadpool randomly showed up at his normal coffee place Peter's been wondering how he knew he would be there. “By the way how did you meet up with him?”

“At a coffee shop.” Deadpool simply says.

Frowning Peter presses on. “But how did you know he would be there or was it just a coincident?”

Waving a hand Deadpool half shrugs. “Nah, I staked out his place.”

“What!” _Deadpool's been stalking me! This is so not good._

“I couldn't just meet up with him randomly.” Deadpool states as if it should be obvious.

“You can't just stalk people, Deadpool!”

“I didn't stalk him.”

Not believing that he actually have to explain this, or actually he does, it's Deadpool, but still. Peter tries to explain. “Deadpool, staking out someone's place to watch them without there permission is not okay.”

“I didn't! Well I did. But it was preliminary research. Shut up it was.”

Ignoring the random 'shut up' he concentrates on the more important fact that Deadpool's been stalking him. _I need to be more careful from now on._

“It doesn't matter what you call it you can't just stalk people.”

“But I couldn't just go up to him!”

Having known Deadpool long enough to know that this was going nowhere Peter gives up on trying to win the argument. _It's not as if it's really hurting anyone._

Taking a deep breath he pinches the bridge of his nose and calmly says, “Just... Can't you stop doing it now when you're done with your 'preliminary research'?”

Not getting any answer Peter looks over at him. “Deadpool?”

Kicking at the ground Deadpool gives a reluctant “I'll try.” in answer.

“Promise?”

“I might need to know something more.”

“Like what?”

“When he does his laundry.”

“Why would you....? You know what, I don't want to know. I really need to be going. Have a nice day, Deadpool.”

“Bye, baby boy.”

Turning on the spot Peter's legs briefly dangle over the building before he jumps, quickly shooting a web and swings off.

Before he's even able to shot off a second web Peter hears Deadpool shout, “It was a bad example, I already know when he does his laundry! It's every other Tuesday!”

In that moment Peter's never been happier over the fact that he hand washes his suit behind locked doors.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Peter's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always corrections of grammar and spelling is always appreciated.

Sitting at his workstation Peter is just about to pack up for lunch when he suddenly hears shouting.

“Sir! Sir, you can't go there. Sir!”

Looking up towards the entrance of the labs he watches the doors swing open and Deadpool walk in.

“I'm calling security.” Peter hears the person shouting at Deadpool say.

Panicking Peter calls out without thinking. “No!” Quickly hurrying over he smiles at the frazzled looking employee. “I mean, he's a friend. No need to call security.”

With a raised brow they look at him doubtfully. “Really?”

Still feeling slightly panicked Peter grins a bit too widely. “Yeah. He's here cause...” Eyes flickering around he sees that the rest of his coworkers have stopped packing up for lunch to stare at Deadpool. _That work!_

“Lunch! He's here cause we're having lunch.”

Grabbing Deadpool's arm he starts dragging him out of there. “See you!”

Well outside Peter lets go of Deadpool's arm and turns to him. “What are you doing here?!”

Flinching Deadpool seems to shrink back from the anger in Peter's voice. “Ehm....”

Blinking at Deadpool's reaction Peter feels guilt creep up.

Taking a deep breath Peter apologizes. “I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell. Just a bit stressed. Sorry.”

“So what are you doing here?” Peter asks once again.

Hesitantly Deadpool answers, “I wanted to talk to you.”

Stunned Peter can do nothing but stare. _Talk? Deadpool this was so not what I meant when I told you to just talk to me!_

Looking away Deadpool starts to back off. “I'm sorry. I should leave.”

But before he can get anywhere Peter quickly grabs his arm. “No wait. I was just going for lunch anyway. Wanna come with?”

Freezing Deadpool looks back at him confused. “Lunch? Together?”

Smiling up at him Peter nods. “Yeah. Together. I was heading out for it anyway. So wanna come?”

Eyes going wide Deadpool nods enthusiastically. “Oh my god, Spidey's blessing worked. I mean, yes! Yes!”

Still smiling Peter takes a hold of Deadpool's arm and starts to lead them away from his work to a diner not too far away.

  


-..-..-..

  


Trying to smile reassuringly at the worried looking waitress Peter takes and orders his usual. “A chocolate frosting milkshake and a cheeseburger, thanks.”

“And what do you want?” She asks turning to Deadpool.

“I'm fine.” Deadpool quickly answers without even having glanced at the menu

Frowning Peter looks over at him. “Aren't you going to eat?”

Looking out the window Deadpool shrugs. “Don't wanna ruin your lunch.”

“You eating wouldn't ruin my lunch. And I don't like being the sole person eating.”

Slowly picking the menu up Deadpool briefly glances over at Peter who nods encouragingly at him. Hesitatingly he orders a burrito.

“Okay, I'll be back in a sec with your order.” The waitress says hurrying away.

Coming back with their orders she smiles nervously. “I'll just leave the bill here. If you want anything else just holler.”

Looking back at the quickly retreating waitress Peter can only assume that she recognized Deadpool.

Reaching for the milkshake Peter puts the straw in his mouth. Sipping he suddenly remembers what Deadpool had told him. _Oh my god. I should have thought this through._ Just managing not to choke he sets the milkshake down.

Swallowing thickly Peter looks back at Deadpool, only to see that he isn't paying attention to him.

Following his gaze down Peter notes that he seems to instead be staring at his burrito.

“Aren't you gonna eat?” _What does he think I will do if I see his face?_

“I don't think-”

“Seriously I don't mind you eating. And I truly don't like eating alone.” Peter quickly insists before Deadpool can come up with an excuse.

“But-”

Again Peter cuts him of to prevent any arguments. “You can order something else if that's the problem.”

Shaking his head, Deadpool pulls the plate closer. “No this is fine.”

Picking up his milkshake Peter leans back. Looking expectantly at Deadpool he waits for him to eat.

Eyes flickering between the plate and Peter, Deadpool seems unsure on what to do. After looking up one final desperate time, he takes a deep breath before hesitatingly bringing his hand up to his mask.

Still holding his breath he slowly folds it up so that his mouth is barely uncovered. Looking over at Peter he seems to be waiting for something.

Smiling encouragingly Peter nods towards his plate.“Your burrito is getting cold.”

Flinching when Peter first opens his mouth Deadpool freezes when he hears the words. Jaw dropping he stares at Peter.

Bringing the milkshake back to his mouth, he hides his smile behind it and sips.

Still staring Deadpool finally closes his mouth, swallowing audibly.

Head tilting in confusion Peter frowns before he once more remembers. _Oh god the straw._

Coughing awkwardly Peter blushes and puts down the milkshake. “Your burrito.”

Still moving hesitatingly as if Peter will run at any moment Deadpool slowly takes up the burrito. With a dubious look Deadpool finally takes a bite.

Picking up his own cheeseburger Peter simply ignores Deadpool's staring and takes a bite himself.

After some time of eating in silence Peter starts to worry. Deadpool is almost never quiet.

When Deadpool ambushed him at the coffee shop he had been far to stressed to notice, but now thinking about it Deadpool had been acting rather strange then too.

Chewing on a mouthful of burger he tries to figure out something to talk about. _What does people talk about during... casual lunches?_

Looking over at the merc Peter glances down at his plate only to notice that Deadpool is already finished. “Eh, so... So you like Mexican food?” _Really?! 'So you like Mexican food'? What's wrong with me?_

Grinning Deadpool doesn't seem to think it too odd. “Absolutely love it! Specially chimichangas. There's this place here in New York that have awesome Mexican food. I'll bring you there some time-” Snapping his mouth closed the smile drops from his face. “I mean, that is if you want to have lunch again some time.”

Frowning Peter can't understand why Deadpool is so hesitant to think anyone would like to spend time with him. Wiping the frown from his face Peter smiles at him. “Of course I'd like to have lunch with you again. Though I would appreciate a heads up in the form of a text before you just randomly show up.”

Whipping his head up Deadpool looks at him with hopeful eyes. “Really?”

Nodding Peter smiles.

Suddenly Deadpool's face splits into the happiest smile Peter's ever seen. “Awesome!”

Feeling his own smile stretch in response to Deadpool's show of pure joy Peter briefly glances down and notices that he's grabbed a napkin and started fiddling with it.

Immediately he lets go of it as if burned. _No, stop fiddling with the napkins. I do not need to make an other rose to give to him. Though he did seem really happy to get one..._

Grabbing his milkshake he instead starts to fiddle with the straw.

When Peter glances back up Deadpool's grin has been replaced by a serious line.

“So you like Mexican food?” He asks throwing Peter's own stupid question back.

Without hesitation Peter smiles brightly. “Love it. I mean who doesn't?”

“The Golden Girls?”

“Absolutely awesome. Bea Arthur is the best.”

Gasping in a way that have to have physically hurt Deadpool leans over the table excitedly. “Oh my Bea, I know right? She's the best.” And with that Deadpool goes on to a detailed explanation on why Bea Arthur should have monuments made for her.

Smiling Peter picks up his burger and eats while listening to Deadpool, 'Humming' and 'Ah-ing' at the right places and giving feedback when needed.

“... So it should be like the statue of Jesus in Brazil, but at least five times larger.”

“Of course.” Having finished his meal a while ago Peter glances at his phone. “Sorry I don't mean to interrupt you but I need to get back to work.”

Disappointment crosses Deadpool's face and he stops smiling. “Oh...” Bringing his hand up he pulls down his mask into place.

After glancing briefly at the exit Peter looks back at Deadpool and smiles. “You can walk back with me if you want. I would love to hear the rest. So the monument is suppose to be gold plated?”

Jumping up from his seat Deadpool skips like a puppy. “Yeah, and detail work in platinum.”

  


-..-..-..

  


Well outside of Stark labs Peter smiles at Deadpool. “Well, bye then, Wade.”

Sounding sad Deadpool looks down. “Oh, bye, Petey.”

In an attempt to remedy this Peter reminds him to text him. “I almost forgot. If you want to have lunch again please text me. Or if you want anything else don't hesitate to text me, okay?”

“Okay...” Deadpool answers staring at him as if he's an unicorn.

“Well, okay then. Bye, Wade.” Waving Peter heads for the entrance.

“Bye, Petey.”

While walking back to the labs Peter can't help but think that lunch went far better than he expected. Happy that he managed to have consequence free lunch with Deadpool he enters the lab section smiling only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees Tony Stark sit at his desk.

Swallowing he forces himself to keep walking.

Suddenly, just before he reaches his desk, Stark looks up and smiles at him. “Hello there. You must be Peter Parker, right?”

Not sure about what's going on he hesitatingly nods. “Yeah.”

“I'm sure you already know who I am.”

Giving an affirmative nod Peter keeps quiet. _Don't panic. Breath._

Smiling Stark casually picks up one of the pens on the table and starts twirling it with his fingers. “So I got to hear that quite the commotion happened before lunch when a certain mercenary showed up to kidnap one of my interns.”

Eyes shooting up from the twirling pen Peter frown looking at Stark in confusion. “What?”

Leaning back Stark looks at Peter with raised brow. “Deadpool. Looks like a knock off Spider-man.”

“Oh, yeah. He came by. We had lunch.” Wanting to slap himself Peter can't believe he just said that. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Freezing up Stark's brow manages to climb even higher. “You know he's highly dangerous, right?”

“I know.”

“How come you had lunch with him then?”

Thinking quickly Peter decides to maybe not tell the truth, not entirely at least. “I helped him once and he apparently wanted to thank me with lunch.” _Great idea, just withhold information and kinda lie to your boss a.k.a Iron Man. Nothing bad can come from that._

Leaning forward Stark looks at him with a raised eyebrow. “Helped?”

“He dropped something and I handed it back to him.”

“Sure, kid. If you say so.”

Standing up he casually tosses the pen back to the table before looking back at Peter. “Just know that if he ever bothers you, all you need to do is call on security. And even if the bothering happens off hours just tell security and they'll tell me, and I and the rest of the Avengers will deal with him, okay?”

Nodding he gives an “Okay.” in understanding.

Turning Stark is just about to walk away when he suddenly spins. “By the way, do you want to become a permanent employee?”

“What?”

“Permanent employee? I've looked through what you've done since coming here and you seem brighter than most.”

“But I'm still in school.” Peter says looking both shocked and confused.

“So? Not that education isn't important, it is. Is it the hours? You could be a part-time employee. It of course comes with a considerate boost in pay.”

“I don't...” Peter starts but Stark interrupts him.

“And after you've graduated you could become a full on employee. If you don't have any other plans for after college that is?” Stark asks finally stopping his floodwave of words to look at Peter expectantly.

“No, not really.” Peter hesitatingly starts to answer but he doesn't manage to say anything more before Stark interrupts again clapping his hands together.

“Great! A secretary or someone will get you a contract to sign. Been nice talking to you, Petey.” Patting Peter on the shoulder he again starts to walk away.

Completely stunned Peter watches Stark leave. “Nice talking to you too, Mr. Stark.”

“Call me Tony.” He calls over his shoulder before exiting.

Sitting down Peter tries to think through what just happened. _Going to lunch with Deadpool just gave me permanent employment and a raise. Maybe the universe doesn't hate me after all?_

Suddenly he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. Picking it up there is a text from an unknown number.

Unknown: Wanna have lunch tomorrow?

Frowning it takes him a second to realize who it's from. After quickly changing the name he taps in an answer.

Peter: Sure. But text me when you get here so I can meet you outside. You apparently frightened some of my coworkers.

Wade: Sure thing.

Peter: See you tomorrow. Bye.

Wade: Bye.

Putting down his phone Peter can't help but notice that he's actually looking forward to lunch with Wade tomorrow.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update may take a while. Life is happening a.k.a university, plus I'm having a bit of writers block regarding this story. Might write something else in the meantime. Don't know.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Deadpool's pov, plus time jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dialogue (monologue?) heavy chapter. Also short.

“After a week of having lunch with Petey the perfect Deadpool the dashing... dazzling... no daring, is-”

||Why are you narrating this? Also when have any of those adjectives ever been associated with you?||  
[What's an adjective?]  
||It's a descriptive word. In this case dumb or disturbing would have fitted better.||

Ignoring the boxes Wade continues to skip down the street narrating. “-is heading towards the peculiarly perfect photographer Peter Parker-”

[We're gonna have lunch with Petey!]  
||No, it's Saturday.||  
[So why are we going to Petey's place?]  
||Oh, Wade here is still stalking him.||

“Not stalking, researching.” Wade grumpily answers stopping his happy narrating in lieu of being annoyed with the boxes.

[But we already know when he does his laundry.]  
||Relatively certain Wadey here is trying to get to know more than when Peter's laundry day is.||  
[What more?]  
||Maybe what's in his nightstand.||

“Shut up.”

[I don't get it.]  
||Wadey is a perv.||  
[Oh, okay.]

Crossing his arms Wade frowns. “I'm not. I am simply watching out for him.”

||And why would you need to do that?||

“This town is full of weirdos ||Like you.|| someone should look after him.”

||Relatively certain Spidey is already doing that.||

“Well, I'm sure he would appreciate me looking after Peter.”

[Didn't he ask us to stop stalking Peter?]

“Not stalking him.”

||Not what Spidey thought.||

Finally arriving at Peter's place Wade starts to climb the fire escape to the apartment building next to it.

[Wait!] Yellow shouts all of a sudden making Deadpool freeze mid-climb.

“What?”

[Does Peter know about the adjectives?]   
||I think it's my turn. What?||  
[That Wade is dumb and disturbing not dashing, dazzling or daring?]

Interjecting with an affronted “Hey!” Deadpool starts climbing again grumbling his own descriptive words about the boxes.

||Based on the fact that he hasn't run away yet I would say no. He might need glasses.||  
[He's totally smart enough.]  
||You don't wear glasses depending on intelligence level but depending on if you can see the surface of Mars on Wadey heres' face.||  
[Does that mean Wade has a face on his face?]  
||Yet again your amazing questions have trumped me so I have to answer it with an other; What?||

Finally having reached the right level Wade leans on the fire escape's railing to peer over at the window across from him. “On White's side here. What?”

Giggling manically Yellow starts to explain. [Well, Mars has a face on it and if your face *giggle* is like the surface of Mars wouldn't that mean that you have a face on your face. *giggle*]

Leaning on the railing Wade waits expectantly.

||So?||  
[It's face-ception!!! xD]

Facepalming the railing a.k.a bashing his face into it Wade groans. “Why?”

[lolz! xp]

“I hate you. Get out of my head.” Wade pleads emphasis his want for this by bashing his head a few extra times into the railing.

||You might want to look up.||

“What now?” Looking up he ends up starring straight into a pair of shocked doe eyes.

[Hi, Petey!]

“Fuuuu-” Wade begins jumping over the railing falling down, “uuuuuuu,” just to smash into the pavement, “UUUUKKK!!!” breaking an ankle and knee in the fall.

“Oh, come on healing factor don't let me down.” He says trying to stand just to fall down again because of the injuries. “Seriously!?”

||You have no one to blame but yourself.||

Growling a “Shut up.” he tries to fit his foot and knee back into the right angles.

||Better hurry. I think Peter is heading down here.||

“What?! Why?!” Wade asks looking around frantically as if Peter suddenly will appear out of thin air.

||Don't know, but he seemed rather distressed when you jumped. No idea why.||

Cursing colorfully Wade starts to try and fit his leg back into shape again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost went with “The prized peculiarly perfect precious prime photographer Peter Parker.” but that seemed like a bit to much.  
> Further more I apologise for the more than late update and the face-ception.... and the lolz thing. Sorry.  
> And apparently Yellow can use emoticons.  
> Also thank you for all the nice lovely comments and kudos.^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's pov

Hurrying down the stairs Peter jumps down the couple of steps by the front door rounding the building to the alley to see Wade sitting on the ground twisting one of his legs while cursing.

“God damn it! Fuck! Heal damn it!” Shoving and twisting the leg violently he managers to just make it worse.

Rushing forward Peter grabs Wade's wrists. “Stop it! You'll make it worse.”

Freezing Wade stares at him. _Wait. Do I know about his healing factor? I mean does Peter know? Am I suppose to know about it?_ After staring back for a couple of seconds Peter makes up his mind.

Looking down at Wade's leg he starts to make a fuss.“Can I help? Should I call for help? Don't you have a healing factor thing? Will it fix this? Are you gonna be alright?” _Vagueness and panicked babbling? Yes. Of course. Totally what I was going for._

Turning his face up Peter looks at Wade with worried eyes. ”Are you gonna be okay?”

Unfreezing Wade looks away, waving his hand dismissively. “Oh, this? This is nothing. You should have seen what Logan did to me last time we saw each other. He gutted me. Slipped on my own intestine trying to get out of the way from his claws.”

“Logan did what?!” Peter asks horrified. _I knew everyone else kept pushing him around but gutting?_

“He gutted me. Took his claws and like sli-” Finally looking back Wade snaps his mouth shut.

Judging by how fast Wade clammed up Peter got to have looked pretty horrified.

Closing his eyes Peter takes a deep breath before looking back up at Wade. “Why did Logan gut you?” _There has to be a reason. Right? He wouldn't just randomly gut someone. Even if that someone is Deadpool._

“Apparently I was being annoying cause I wouldn't stop talking.”

“He gutted you because you were talking?”

“Well, usually he just stabs me through the head. He's Wolverine, it's what he does.” Wade says shrugging like it's the most normal thing in the world.

“He stabs you through the head...” _Logan stabs Wade through the head for talking._

“Like I said he's Wolverine, it's wha-. Shit. I mean Logon. Wait is Wolverine's identity known in this universe? I get them mixed up.” He asks looking at Peter worriedly.

“Yeah...” Peter answers without thinking, still trying to process the new information. _Logan stabs Wade through the head for being annoying._

“Oh, good. Thought I just messed up. That would have totally been against the masked-bro-hero-antihero-vigilante-code _._ ”

Shaking his head Peter looks back at Wade.“What?”

“The masked-bro-hero-antihero-vigilante-code _?”_

“No. I mean. What? I mean.” Shaking his head once more he decides to drop it and looks down at Wade's leg instead. “What should we do with your leg. Can I help?”

“It's probably fine now.” Standing before Peter can stop him Wade holds out his leg rolling the ankle. “See. Good as knew.”

Looking from the leg then up at Wade's smiling mask Peter can't help but smile back. “Awesome.”

Smile turning a bit dopey Wade doesn't seem to be inclined to do anything more than stare down at Peter kneeling on the ground.

Feeling his own smile turn a bit awkward Peter looks down and away. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

Blushing he stands running his hand nervously through his hair. “So.” Eyes flickering about the alley he clears his throat. “Wanna come up for a bit?”

Still staring dopey-ily but now in the region of Peter's hips Wade doesn't seem to have heard him.

_What's he looking at?_ Blush darkening, Peter shuffles a bit clearing his throat again. “Wade?”

Shaking his head Wade seems to snap out of it. Looking up he makes a confused noise.

Still blushing Peter asks again.“Wanna come up for a bit?”

Seemingly not understanding the question Wade stands there looking back at him like a confused puppy.

“To my place. Do you wanna come up with me?” He tries again smiling.

Head tilting Wade manages to look even more like a confused puppy. “Come up?”

“With me.”

“With you?”

“To my place.”

“Your place?”

_Did I just break him? Maybe the fall was worse than we thought._ Recognizing trying to get Wade to understand what he's asking as a futile task Peter smiles gently, taking his hand. “Maybe you should come up for a bit? Rest a little. We can watch a movie.”

Tugging on Wade's arm Peter gently starts leading them to the door.

Following as if in a daze Wade keeps looking back and forth between Peter's face and their clasped hands.

  
  


–

  
  


Having left the door open when he rushed down Peter simply leads Wade in before pushing the door closed.

“So wanna watch a movie?” He asks not sure what to do know that he's gotten Wade up to his place.

Wade not appearing to hear him simply takes a few steps into the apartment looking around in awe.

“Wade?” Peter tries, still not getting any response he steps closer. _Oh, great. He's actually broken. What unbreaks a Deadpool? Chimichangas? 90s references? Ah. I know._

“So, did you want to watch a movie? Because I've got Star Wars-”

“Star Wars?” Wade squeaks jumping around to face him excitedly before he right away takes a one eighty in mood from happy to suspicious.

Hands on hips he looks at Peter with narrowed eyes. “When you say Star Wars what do you mean?

Looking a bit uncertain Peter's not sure what Wade wants. ”Ehhh. In this case I mean the Original Trilogy. I've got the prequels too, but I prefer the original three. I don't have the sequels. If you would prefer it we could watch one of the prequels.”

Face splitting into a blinding smile Wade moves forward lifting him up in a hug twirling them around. “Oh, you precious perfect thing.”

Suddenly freezing Wade looks up at him with large eyes. “Jar Jar Binks?”

Smiling Peter answers without hesitation. “Should get wiped out of existence.”

Laughing Wade starts spinning them again. “You are perfect.”

Laughing with him, Peter can't help but smile widely down at Wade who's finally stopped spinning to look up adoringly.

Still smiling Peter blushes coughing lightly. “Could you maybe set me down?”

Smile dropping Wade immediately sets Peter down and backs up. “Sorry.”

Looking back at Wade Peter can't figure out what he keeps doing that causes Wade to retrieve in on himself like that. “No worries.”

Turning towards what's suppose to be the living room, but is more just the only space were the couch and TV would fit, Peter tries to get Wade's attention again. “So wanna watch 'A New Hope' or would you prefer one of the prequels?”

Looking back up at the mention of 'A New Hop' Wade gasps in a scandalous fashion when he hears the rest of the question.

Touching a hand to his chest he sounds as if Peter just asked him the most outrageous question ever.“What? How can you even suggest such a thing.”

Holding the DvD Peter looks back at him meaningfully. “Well one of the first things you thought about when I mentioned Star Wars was Jar Jar so...?”

Wade sputters a bit but before he can say anything in defense Peter keeps going. “Don't worry though. I won't judge you for this. We all have our faults.”

Seeing Wade gaping back at him like indignant fish breaks him though and Peter can't stop himself from laughing.

Trying to calm his laughing he brings a hand up to his mouth.“Sorry. I just couldn't resist.” Looking at Wade still gaping like a fish he just can't stop smiling.

Eventually Wade closes his mouth and slowly asks. “You would like me even if I preferred the Prequels Trilogy to the Original Trilogy?”

Turning to put the DvD in Peter simply says “Of course.” before he stands to turn back only to get tackled and lifted up by the thighs.

Grabbing a hold of Wade's shoulders to not tip over Peter can feel his teeth click together when Wade bounces with them. “Oh my god. You really are an angel. Only an angel can excuse such sacrilege. I don't like the Prequels Trilogy more than the Original Trilogy. Obviously. But still.”

In the midst of all the spinning and bouncing Wade stumbles and they start to fall. Fortunately it's towards the couch so the landing is relatively soft.

Laughing Peter pushes himself away from Wade so that he can sit up properly. “Of course I'd still like you. Now do you wanna watch it or not?”

Sitting down next to Peter Wade scrunches is face up in displeasure. “One of the prequels?”

“No, A New Hope.” Taking up the remote he's just about to start the movie when he realizes something. “Take your mask off first.”

“What?”

Turning to face him Peter smiles. “Take off your mask. I won't play the movie before you do it.”

“But-” Wade start but Peter interrupts him.

“Come on. I've already seen your face multiple times. What're you worried about?” He asks trying to smile reassuringly. _Seriously? Every time. I've seen his face basically every day this week._

Frowning a bit Peter realizes something. _Well half of his face. And he always pulls the mask down as fast as possible._

“Ehm.” Seemingly trying but failing to come up with an argument Wade fiddles with the edge of the mask.

“The faster you take it off the faster we can start watching.” _Come on Wade. What are you afraid of?_

Hesitating for a second Wade grabs the edge of his mask, swiftly pulling it off.

“Good.” Smiling Peter turns back to the TV starting the movie.

For the first couple of minutes Wade stayed disconcertingly quiet but after some time he seemed to finally relax into the couch and that's then the commentary starts.

“Vader let go of the dudes throat. You don't strangle people when you want them to talk or live to talk...”

 

-..-..-..

  
  


Two hours later the movie comes to an end but not so Wade's talking that now goes on to ramble about other Star Wars related subjects.

“So Boba Fett has to have worn a thong. It would only make sense. Now when I think about it Spidey has to wear one too.”

Blushing furiously Peter stares over at Wade squeaking out a, “What?” _Were the heck did that come from?_

“Well he wears skin tight spandex yet there is never any visibly panty line. Me personally, I wear a cup.”

Face heating Peter looks away. _Okay, lets try and change subject away from underwear._

”So I take it from the last two hours that you really like Star Wars.”

“It's the best.” Wade quickly responds grinning.

“Yeah. Maybe we can marathon the movies some time.” Peter causally says glancing at the clock on the DvD player only to jump up at the time. “Sorry, we have to cut this short I need to head over to my aunt's house. I should actually already be on my way. ”

Already walking over to his bedroom Peter looks back at Wade smiling apologetically. “Sorry. Hope you don't mind.”

“No problem.” Wade answers smiling back.

Stopping in the door frame Peter's eyes flicker between the room and Wade. “Eh... I need to get ready so-

“It's fine I'll just leave.” Wade interrupts before Peter can finish.

Seeing Wade hurrying over to the door Peter rushes forward grabbing his forearm stopping him.

“You just gonna leave without saying goodbye?” Peter smiles at him. _Did he thing I was throwing him out?_

Eyes flickering between Peter and the door, Wade hesitatingly answers.“Ehh... Goodbye?”

Still smiling Peter hugs him briefly. “Goodbye, Wade.”

Looking stunned Wade blushes and turns back to the door seemingly on autopilot.

“Oh, and Wade.” Peter says before he can close the door.

Turning his head he looks at Peter over his shoulder.

“Next time you want to come over please just knock on the door instead of looking in through my window just to then jump and break your legs. Okay?”

Still appearing to be working on autopilot he says,“Okay.” before turning to leave.

_Well that went better than I would have ever expected._

Turning Peter goes back to his bedroom to try and find a pair of jeans to replace his sweatpants.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, hello there. How are you?  
> Did you know I have a tumblr? Because I do. My name there is Seth-Figment.   
> [tumblr seth-figment](https://seth-figment.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have a lovely day. ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's pov, the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than short chapter. Sorry.  
> 

Having been out on an early patrol Peter is just coming home with a painful throbbing in his side.

He had almost not bothered to change before coming home but he had to remind himself that Wade might be there, and seeing Spider-man climb in through Peter Parker's window might not be the best. It doesn't matter if he got hit by a car or not.

Hissing slightly from the pain in his side Peter slowly walks up the stairs to his apartment grumbling to himself. “Who let's their child play by the side of a trafficked road with a ball? Seriously, can it be more cliche?”

Just when he's about to turn the key to unlock his door he freezes. “I'm sounding like Wade. And now I'm talking to my self. Great.”

Sighing he can't help but smile thinking about what Wade would have done. _He would have probably yelled at the parents for being far to cliche with their bad parenting and then maybe asked if we were going to find a cat in a tree and help it down._

Shaking his head with a fond smile he finally turns the key walking inside.

Going straight to the bathroom all he wants to do is have nice long hot shower and then just go to bed.

  
  


-..-..-..

  
  


Wiping the steam from the mirror, Peter finally takes a look at the damage from where the car hit him.

Staring at his side in the mirror there is a black blue bruise forming from his side to the mid of his back.

Poking carefully at it he hisses in pain. “Well at least the kid's okay.”

Tying a towel around his waist Peter walks over to his bedroom to put on a pair of sweats and a loose t-shirt.

While putting the shirt on he suddenly hears a knocking on his door. _Wonder who that might be?_

Throwing a towel over his head to dry his hair he walks over to the door.

Spider senses not reacting he simply opens the door still toweling at his hair. Hearing a sharp intake of breath Peter pulls the towel off his head just to come face to face with a maskless wide-eyed Wade.

“Wade?” _What is he doing here?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No need to panic Spider-man has accelerated healing.  
> Well technically it depends on which version of Spider-man, they all have different levels of accelerated healing. Anything from “Oh, no I was shot.” and then the next day be perfectly fine to recovering from the flue in 5 minutes.
> 
> Also thought I should mention that I do read all comments. I may not answer but I promise that I do read them. I'm just bad at replies. Basically: “I can't talk to people over text. I don't translate well over text. I need to gesture and emote.”*emphasizes this by gesturing emphatically*


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a quick Greek mythology lesson in the end for anyone that is curious.

  


Door opening Wade comes face to towel with a damp Peter wearing an over-sized shirt that is hanging off his shoulders

Breathing in sharply he can only stare.

[Damp Peter!]

Towel getting removed Peter's surprised eyes comes into view together with beautifully mussed hair and rosy cheeks. “Wade?”

[Daaawww. Look at him.]

“I am.” _How can anyone be so beautiful?_

||He's a modern day Ganymede.||  
[Who?]

_I'll fight any god that tries to take my Petey._

Looking up from Peter's bare feet to his messy hair just makes Wade want to bundle him up to cuddle and keep him safe forever.

||Wouldn't work. He isn't immortal.||

_I'll talk to Death next time I see her._

Not really feeling inclined to do anything else Wade just keeps staring at the living dream in front of him.

Hearing the clearing of a throat breaks Wade out of his daydreaming and he forces his gaze to focus on Peter's face. “Huh?”

||Eloquent.||

Blinking he shakes his head. “Sorry, what?”

Twisting the towel in his hands Peter looks at him with uncertain eyes. “What are you doing here, Wade?”

Seeing the uncertainty in Peter's eyes causes sirens to blare in Wade's head. _Abort. Abort._ “Ehh..”

||Again, eloquent.||

_I really should have worn the mask._ Pulling the hood on his sweatshirt tighter around his face Wade shrinks down, trying to hide between his own shoulders.

“Nothing. Sorry.” Turning Wade is just about to make a run for it [Nooo!] when a hand grabs his arm [Yes!].

Stilling he looks back at Peter who's smiling at him. “Don't leave. I was just wondering why you were here?”

Not letting go of Wade's arm Peter starts to walk back into his apartment pulling Wade with him.

Closing the door behind them Peter smiles at him again. “So why are you here?”

||Try to answer with multisyllable words this time.||

The problem is that seeing Peter look at him with that warm patient smile makes Wade feel unimaginably nervous. “Umm...”

||Eloquence. Do you not know what it means?||  
[No?]

Taking a deep breath Wade musters up some courage. “I thought...” But he trails off straight away. Glancing at the window he considers jumping through it.

“Wade?”

Still looking at the window Wade takes a deep breath before quickly saying everything in one fell swoop. “So-the-other-day-you-said-that-maybe-perhaps-we-could-marathon-the-Star-Wars-movies-some-time,-sorry-about-not-wearing-the-mask-by-the-way,-but-you-always-ask-me-to-take-it-off,-sorry,-and-I-thought-that-maybe-I-could-come-over,-cause-you-said-that-I-could-if-I-wanted-or-at-least-that-I-should-knock-on-the-door-and-skip-the-window,-and-I-thought-that-maybe-we-could-do-that.”

||This is not what I meant with multisyllable.||

Taking an other deep breath Wade calms himself and looks back at Peter. “Marathon the Star Wars movies that is. Thought we could do that. But I totally understand if you don't want to.”

Looking down he resist the urge to stab himself with something, the only thing really stopping him is the memory of Peter's horrified look when he heard about his previous injuries yesterday. That and ruining Peter's chance to get his security deposit back, blood stains like a bitch.

||How very considerate of you.||

Waiting to be reprimanded Wade shrinks back on reflex only to look up in surprise when Peter speaks.

“I'd love to marathon the movies with you.”

Meeting Peter's smiling eyes makes a hopeful light up in Wade's. “Really?”

“Of course.” Gesturing for Wade to follow Peter's smile turns apologetic. “I'm afraid I won't be that good company though. I've had a long day.”

“You can never be bad company.”

Following Peter over to the the couch Wade sits down watching him fiddle with the DvDs on the shelf by the TV.

Glancing down Wade notices Peter's pants. _Those sweats are riding really low._

||Very low.||  
[o-o]

Stretching to reach higher Peter's shirt hikes up and make his lower back visible. _He has back dimples!_

[<3]  
||Lost for words?||  
[.-.]

Staring at the dimples Wade watches them disappear [;n;] as the shirt lowers back down once more.

“Wade?”

Quickly looking up Wade meets Peter's eyes. “Yeah?”

Smiling beautifully Peter tilts his head. “Never apologies for not wearing the mask again. Okay?”

||He actually understood your blathering.||

Feeling stunned Wade can only nod. _He really doesn't care._

Giving a nod of his own Peter smiles. “Good.”

Looking down at the movies in his hands and then up to Wade again Peter raises a brow. “We don't have like 20 hours so we have to figure this out.”

Holding up the first DvD he asks, “Do you wanna watch from 'Phantom Menace' and forward,” lowering that back down he raises a box set, “or do you want to only watch the original three. And if so, do you want to see 'A New Hope' again?”

“Ehhh...”

||What you're looking for are words.||

_But I didn't plan this far!_

“Keep in mind that we will mange max two, maybe three movies. I need to get up tomorrow.” Peter adds smiling somewhat sheepishly.

“Umm...”

|| **Words!** ||

Jumping at White's shout Wade makes up his mind smiling back at Peter. “We could just watch Episode: V and VI.”

Returning the smile Peter puts the prequel back on the shelf. “Okay.”

After putting in the DvD Peter comes over to the couch. Sitting down delicately he smiles at Wade nudging him with his shoulder, “I'm warning you now. I've had a long day, I might fall asleep.”

“No worries.”

Smiling Wade watches Peter wiggle carefully, making himself comfortable by folding his legs up on the couch.

Grinning impishly Peter looks at Wade. “You sure? I drool.”

Leaning back Wade places his arms on the backrest. “Yeah.”

“Don't say I didn't warn you.” With that said Peter picks up the remote starting the movie.

  


-..-..-..

  


Even with Wade's colorful commentary Peter quickly starts to yawn, but he does manage to stay awake.

At the end of 'The Empire Strikes Back' he reluctantly gets up to change the movie before quickly going back the couch cuddling down yawning next to Wade.

_He's like a tired puppy._

But already at the beginning of 'Return of the Jedi' Peter starts to blink sleepily nodding off and on. Noticing this Wade quiets down his commentary letting it trail off in time with Peter falling asleep.

At some point during all this Wade's arm has manage to move down from the backrest to rest around Peter's shoulders.

Looking down at Peter sleeping peacefully, cuddled up against his side, Wade can't help but smile. _He trusts me enough to fall asleep next to me._

||Maybe it's not trust but stupidity.||

Biting down hard he resist responding out loud. _Shut up, White!_

||Sorry..... I meant naivety.||

Grounding his jaw together even harder a growl still manages to escape. _Seriously. Shut. Up!_

||Wa-||  
_No. Shut up! Go wherever Yellow went and stay there._  
||Bu-||  
_Fuck off._

Waiting Wade is expecting White to rebuke him but he is only meet with silence. Actually looking physically around himself Wade can't believe there's nothing. _They've never been quiet before._

Smiling he looks back down at Peter's sleeping face. “Thank you.”

  


-..-..-..

  


All good things must come to an end and with the credits of 'Return of the Jedi' having long passed Wade has to admit this to himself.

Adjusting his arm around Peter's shoulders Wade jostles him slightly. “Peter?”

Getting no response Wade can't resist bringing his other hand up to Peter's face moving some of his sleep mussed hair away from his face. “Petey, the movie is over, time to get up.”

Carefully nudging him once more Wade finally gets a response in the form of a sleepy grumble.

Resisting the urge to naw out loud Wade just nudges Peter again. “Wakey, wakey, Petey.”

Grumbling slightly once more Peter wiggles a bit before stilling with a content sigh.

Not managing to keep it in anymore Wade can't help but let one slip out. “Naaww. You're so cute.”

Bringing his hand up he boops Peter's nose. Watching it scrunch up Wade smiles noticing that Peter's eyes finally seems to be cracking open. “Are we finally waking up?”

Jostling Peter one last time Wade leans closer bringing his hand back up poking Peter's nose tip again. “Boop.”

Eyes blinking sleepily Peter looks up at him with an absolutely beatific smile. “Boop?”

“Yeah.” Leaning in even closer Wade touches Peter's nose once more. “Boop.”

Smiling Peter weakly paws at Wade's hand grabbing it. Bringing their clasped hands up to Wade's face he touches the back of them to his nose. “Boop.”

Laughing Wade watches Peter's smile turn into a yaw breaking yawn and his eyes droop sleepily. “Hey, Sleeping Beauty, no falling back asleep.”

Closing his eyes Peter weakly mumbles. “It hasn't gone a 100 years yet.”

“But I booped you.” Tightening his hold around Peter's shoulders Wade squeezes him.

“Not how it works.” Peter simply retorts keeping his eyes closed.

Loosening up his hold Wade stares down at Peter's relaxed face. _Does he mean?_

Swallowing down his nerves Wade leans down. “Peter?” Nudging their foreheads together Wade carefully watches Peter's face.

Eyes fluttering open Peter sleepily meets Wade's gaze.

Letting his arm move down Wade wraps it around Peter's middle. _Here goes nothing._

Leaning in Wade can feel Peter's breath on his lips, nervously he tightens his grip around Peter waist which causes a pained hiss to escape him.

Recoiling as if burned Wade stares wide-eyed back at Peter's face, which is now scrunched up in pain.

“Sorry. So sorry.” _Oh my god, what have I done!_

||You fucked up. That's what.||

_I didn't mean to._

||Well you didn't mean to all on your own.||

Anxiously Wade stands up only to uselessly start to fret over Peter who's holding his side. “I'm so sorry.”

||I'm gone for barely an hour and you mess everything up. Can't believe it. No, actually, I can.||

_I didn't mean to._

“No, no, it's fine.” Smiling Peter tries to reassure him but all Wade can see is the slight trace of pain left on is face.

“I'm so sorry. Sorry.” Stopping his useless hand flailing Wade starts to pat down his pockets in search of a knife. He just wants to cut his hands off.

||I thought you were concerned about Peter's security deposit.||

Freezing he lets his hands flop down to his sides, standing still Wade stares at the floor with empty eyes. _But I hurt him._ “I'm sorry.”

Felling hands encircle his wrists and lift them Wade lets his eyes flicker up only to meet Peter's concerned ones. Immediately he looks away. “I'm so sorry.”

Squeezing the hands Peter tries to catch Wade's gaze. “Please stop apologizing. It's not something you did. I got injured earlier today, um, working.”

Frowning in concern Wade looks up.“How?”

Still holding Wade's hands Peter hesitates for a second. “I was... taking pictures of Spider-man and I...” Letting go of the hands Peter rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “ And I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.”

_He got injured taking pictures of Spidey._

[Spidey?]  
||Oh, you're back now.||  
[I was gone?]

Ignoring the boxes Wade worriedly looks at Peter. “Didn't Spidey try and help you?”

Still holding the back of his neck Peter gives Wade a tight lipped smile. “He was busy saving a kid from getting hit by a car.”

_So who saves Peter when Spidey is busy?_

||No one. That's why he's injured.||  
[Spidey is injured?]

_I can't just let him get hurt._

||Not like there's anything you can do.||

Frowning at White's words Wade starts to get an idea. _Maybe..._

“Wade?”

“Huh?” Focusing back his attention on Peter, Wade quickly looks him up and down. “Are you sure you're okay?”

“I'll be fine. I'm just a bit sore. Promise.”

Inspecting Peter's face closely Wade can't detect any leftover traces of pain.

Letting out a deep breath, Wade looks away. “I should probably leave.”

Frowning Peter steps closer placing one of his hands on Wade's upper arm. “What? No you shou-uaahlhw.” But a yaw breaking yawn interrupts him.

Smiling Wade removes Peter's hand holding it in his own. “You need to sleep.”

Letting go of it Wade rummages around his pockets pulling his mask out.

Pulling it on halfway Wade gives Peter a crooked smile. “Bye, angel boy.”

Turning he's just about to leave when Peter pops up in front of him only to suddenly hug him. “Bye, Wade.”

Standing stock-still to try and not hurt Peter again Wade tries to gently remove the arms from around him but they won't budge. In fact the arms tighten around him with surprising strength.

Giving in Wade hugs back burying his face in Peter's hair. _It smells like apples._

Feeling Peter start to draw back Wade quickly lets go.

Looking down at Peter's smiling face, Wade can feel a blush rise to his face.

Stepping back Peter fully lets go of him. “Don't be a stranger, Wade.”

“Sure.” Still blushing Wade pulls down the mask the rest of the way before hurrying over to the door.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganymede was said to be a Trojan youth who was so beautiful that he was carried off by Zeus to be the cupbearer for the Olympic gods.  
> *snickers*“Cupbearer”. Oh, the old Greeks and their metaphors.... similes? Analogies? Whatever.
> 
> Yellow's voice kinda flatlined in the middle. Sorry if it was annoying. But he ain't very eloquent even less so than Wade.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter pov. The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there. Do you know the lyrics to “Bicycle Race” by Queen? No? Well then a part of this chapter may be a wee bit confusing. Not important though... I think. Just roll with it. Or google.

 

 

Packing up his civilian clothes Peter frowns in annoyance as he thinks about his day.  


–

 

Since Wade ran off yesterday he's been trying to not think about the events preceding.

At the time it wasn't particularly difficult because he was still exhausted after his brief nap, not even five minutes after Wade had left and Peter was falling fast asleep.

Unfortunately he still didn't get much rest, spending most of the night tossing fitfully.

Upon waking up Peter had felt more as if he'd worked out rather than slept. Feeling completely drained the first thing he thought about once fully awake was Wade.

Not wanting to deal with that and the weird churning feeling it caused in his guts he tried to go about his morning routine. But the deeper down Peter tried to push the thoughts about yesterday the more they grated at his mind, tying his guts into tighter and tighter knots.

Later the unwanted feelings evolved into dread and an odd sense of anticipation when he realized that it was a normal weekday and he would have to face Wade at lunch.

When lunch finally came around Peter could feel a heavy knot settle in his stomach.

While waiting outside for Wade to show he could feel his anxiety increase exponentially with each ticking minute.

But after waiting for ten minutes and Wade not showing, he could feel his anxiety gradually be replaced by confusion.

Finally realizing that Wade wasn't going to show up the confusion he'd felt turned into anger and... and disappointment.

  


–

  


Shaking his head Peter frowns at the memories. _Why didn't he show for lunch?_

Shoving down at his clothes he huffs in frustration, forcefully trying to close the zipper on the backpack only to have it snag and get stuck.

_I mean he could have at least texted instead of just standing me up._ Blushing he stops his fighting with the zipper. _Not that we had a date or anything._

Taking a calming breath he forces himself to focus on the zipper.

Finally managing to get it closed he picks up the backpack and climbs the walls of the alley, heading over to a secluded corner.

Just when he's about to web his backpack to the dark corner a troubling thought strikes him. _Maybe something has happened._

Frowning he checks his phone one last time but there's still no messages or anything.

Turning it off he reluctantly puts it in the outer pocket before webbing the backpack to the corner.

Swinging off he can't help but start to worry. _What could have possible kept Wade?_

  


_..-..-..-..-.._

  


After a good twenty minutes of aimless swinging Peter vaults up on a building. Looking out over the city he shakes his head in frustration.

_Why can't I stop thinking about Wade?I mean it's not like he can't recover from any and all wounds. He's basically immortal. Right? So if something has happened he will be okay._

Frowning he remembers how casually Wade talked about Logan gutting him. _He smiled while talking about stepping on his own guts. How many times has that happened to him so that he can smile about it?_

Touching his own stomach Peter can only imagine the feeling. _I've been shot, but gutted?_

Feeling phantom pangs of pain from his past injuries Peter tries to think back to what he has seen of Wade's. _I've seen Wade get shot and injured plenty of times. He might curse sometimes but he always smiles or jokes about it._

At this thought a picture from an old news clip about Deadpool flickers through his mind. It had been something taken from a surveillance camera. Wade had been a bleeding mess, his face and posture radiating nothing but pain. Not a smile to be seen.

_No, that's not right. He only smiles and jokes when I'm around... or maybe if anyone else is._

Feeling slightly unsettled Peter can't help but think that there's something very familiar about this.

_He always jumps headfirst into danger. Why would he do that and then joke about his injuries?_

It's then that realization suddenly strikes him, the incident from last week replaying in his head.

  


_^^^^^_  
Flashback  
_^^^^^^_

  


_Quickly swinging he lets go of his web throwing himself out into traffic._

_Enveloping the kid in his arms Peter turns mid air so the child is facing away from the oncoming traffic._

_Spider-senses blaring he can't even tense up before the car hits._

_Biting down hard as to not yell, Peter simply secures his grip on the kid letting the force from the hit send them tumbling, mimicking what the child's ball had done just moments ago._

_When they finally still Peter sits easing up on the grip he's got on the kid._

_When he looks down to check so the kid's alright he is meet with a pair of awestruck eyes._

“ _Spider-man?”_

“ _The one and only.” Smiling he looks the kid over. “Are you alright?”_

_Basically vibrating in excitement the kid grins. “I'm great!”_

_Letting go of them Peter stands, only to hiss as his side throbs in pure pain._

_Immediately concerned eyes stares up at him. “Are you alright, Spider-man?”_

“ _I'm Spider-man, a car can't beat me. If it had been a giant shoe though, then I would have been in trouble.”_

_Ruffling the kids hair he smiles through the pain. “I'll be fine, kid.”_

  


^^^^^^^^   
End of flashback  
^^^^^^^^

  


Staring down at nothing Peter silently mumbles. “ 'Tis but a scratch. I'll be fine, baby-boy.” Squeezing his eyes shut he remembers all the times Wade has grinned at him while being covered in his own blood.

Swallowing heavily Peter can't help but feel guilty. _I should have kept asking. Every time he said he was okay. I should have kept asking._

Sitting down on the roof ledge he lets his legs swing. _Now I don't know where he is or if anything might have happened._

Leaning back Peter looks up at the sky. _Maybe nothing has happened at all. But then why wouldn't he show up? Did I do something?_

For a split second Peter's eyes widen before his head drops and he buries his face in his hands. _What do I mean 'Did I do something'! I booped his nose while half sleeping after just having soaked his shoulder in drool!_

Feeling his entire face heat up he folds his legs up hugging them tightly while hiding his face in his knees. _Then I basically told him to kiss me!_

Face still blazing Peter stares sadly at his thighs. _Which then lead to him thinking that he hurt me and all I could do was tell him something vague about taking pictures of Spider-man._

Closing his eyes Peter rests his chin on his knees. _No wonder he didn't show._

Thinking back on the almost kiss makes butterflies to start fluttering in his stomach. _Did I really want him to kiss me?_

Moving he rests his forehead on his knees, staring blankly at his blue clad thighs. _He's nice, funny and got the most beautiful smile. If he was anyone else I would say yes, but he's the Merch With The Mouth. Deadpool the mercenary, assassin for hire._

Sighing Peter lets go of his legs standing. Firing off a web he is just about to swing off when he sees something red and black flail in his peripheral vision.

Turning he fells relief wash over him at seeing Wade, then the arm flailing catches his attention. “Is he doing the Y.M.C.A.?”

Taking a moment he simply stares. _He's doing the Y.M.C.A.._

Flicking his wrist Peter severs his fired web before shooting a new one so that he can swing over to Wade.

  


–

  


It's first when Peter lands on the roof that Wade finally decides to stops his flailing.

With an exaggerated groan of relief Wade lowers his arms. “Oh thank Mahal. I didn't now if you were a Village People fan or not.”

Not answering Peter looks Wade over but he can't see anything obviously wrong. “Where were you?”

Grinning Wade proudly holds up a greasy paper bag. “I was getting an offering.”

Staring blankly at the bag it takes a moment for the scent of food to reach him. _Takeout?_

Realizing that all the worry and guilt he'd felt was comply pointless causes sharp indignation to flare up in his chest. “You stood me up for takeout?! I was wor-” Cutting himself off Peter bites his tongue, mentally cursing himself. _Shit! No I wasn't. Peter was._

Tilting his head Wade looks confused. “Stood up? Did we have a date? I feel like I would have remembered that.”

Standing there frozen Peter feels panic start to creep up. “Ehh... No?”

“No?”

“Um...” _Backtrack! Backtrack!_ “No, I'm... not really a Village People fan?”

“What?” Wade asks frowning in confusion before reeling back with a gasp. “What?!”

_It worked? It worked!_ Letting out a breath of relief Peter can't believe it actually worked.

Smiling he looks at Wade and shrugs. “I prefer Queen.”

“But....” For a moment Wade puffs up, ready to argue, before he kind of just deflates. “That... kinda makes sense.”

Still smiling Peter walks up to Wade and snatches the paper bag from his limp grip. Turning away he walks back to roof ledge.

Sitting down he opens the bag to check out what Wade got him. _Nice_. _Cheeseburger and fries._

“So wanna ride my bicycle?”

Looking up at the question Peter simply raises an eyebrow in response only for Wade to answer by waggling his own grinning widely.

Suddenly grin dropping Wade frowns in confusion. “Wait, Superman is a thing here? And Frankenstein. Did you team up with his monster? Or was it wolfman? No, Spidey was never a werewolf.... I think. He was? The Hulk was a werewolf too!”

Focusing back at his food Peter ignores Wade's excited monologue(?).

Looking up from his burger Peter notes that Wade's gone abruptly quiet, staring blankly at nothing.

Knowing from experience that that's never good he clears his throat breaking Wade out of whatever internal argument he was having.

After gaining Wade's undivided attention Peter again clears his throat, raking his brain for anything to say. “So... Do you like Queen?”

For a moment Wade simply blinks at him before he holds up a hand. “Let me think.”

Bringing the hand to his chin Wade taps it contemplatively before he points at Peter and starts to sing. “You say black, I say white. You say bark, I say bite. You say shark, I say hey man. Jaws was never my scene. And I **don't** like Star Wars.“ At the last part he looks very pointedly at Peter.

Smiling into his burger Peter shrugs. “I guess that particular part isn't the best. Bit provoking, huh?”

Sounding offended beyond all belief Wade stares down at Peter. “Provoking? Blasphemous is what it is.”

Taking a large bite of the burger Peter tries to hid his smile. _Here it comes._

“I don't like Star Wars!? How could anyone even say that!? I guess he was singing, but that is no excuse! I mean...”

Trying to not laugh Peter eats his food while listening to Wade's rather passionate lecture.

  


–

  


Finishing up his burger Peter leans back to watch Wade while he eats his last fries.

Smiling at Wade's animated gestures Peter watches him pace around the roof. _This is nice._

Relaxing he lets his eyes follow the swooping hand gestures, gaze naturally wandering up the arms to Wade's shoulders, then down his chest and...

Catching himself, Peter shakes his head. _No. Bad brain. Mercenary. He kills people._ Feeling his face heat Peter shoves the last fries in his mouth.

Needing a distraction Peter balls up the empty bag and tosses it between his hands.

Remembering Wade's words from earlier he interrupting the lecture to ask a question. “So what's with the offering?”

Freezing in his tracks Wade stares at him before he looks slightly unsure and asks, “Can I patrol with you today?”

Keeping his eyes on the scrunched up paper bag Peter nods. “Sure.”

“And tomorrow?”

“Sure.”

“And the day after that?”

Finally taking his eyes off the paper bag Peter looks up at Wade. Frowning he hesitates for a moment, feeling unsure. “Sure. But wh-”

Interrupting, Wade immediately asks, “And the day after after that?”

“Eh, Deadpool?” Standing Peter carefully walks up to him.

“And the day after after after that? And the day after after after after that? And the day after after afte-”

Standing in front of Wade Peter tries to get his attention. “Deadpool?” But there's no respond, he just keeps adding up afters. “Deadpool!”

Reaching out Peter touches his arm, finally trying his real name. “Wade!”

Recoiling at the name Wade finally stops. Quickly stepping back he stares down at his feet and mumbles a sorry.

“Do you want to patrol with me for the rest of the week?” Peter asks smiling patiently.

Looking up Wade's eyes quickly flicker across Peter's face before he looks away and gives a hesitant answer. “Umm... Yes?”

Frowning at the inflection Peter tries to get Wade to look at him again. “Was that a question?”

Still looking away Wade is now twisting back and forth while kicking at the ground. “Maybe?”

Taking a deep breath Peter forces himself to be patient. “Was that a question?”

Looking anywhere but at Peter Wade hesitantly asks, “Can we change the week?”

“To when?”

“Indefinitely?” Wade asks finally looking up at him.

Not knowing how to answer Peter simply makes a small questioning noise.“Huh?”

Not missing a beat Wade immediately starts to explain. “Well I thought that I could start to patrol with you. We could be partners. We already have matching outfits. Or I could intern. No sidekicking. I'm no one's sidekick. Except for if you want me to. I would be happy to be your sidekick, Spidey-babe. I can wear my Spidey fan-club badges. Pretty please. Pretty pretty please let me intern/sidekick/partner with you.”

Falling to his knees Wade stares pleadingly up at Peter.

Looking down at him Peter's not sure on how to respond, so he asks the first question that comes to mind. “Won't this cut in on your mercenaring?”

Waving his hand dismissively Wade just pffts at Peter's question. “Oh, I haven't been doing that for months.”

Choking on air Peter stares down in shock. “What?”

Not seemingly taking note of Peter's shock Wade easily keeps talking. “I think it's months. Haven't done any since I meet Peter the perfect, and time goes a bit fuzzy around him.”

_He hasn't been killing people because of me?_ Staring down at the merc currently enthusiastically raving about his “....pecurliarly perfect paragod of perfection...” civilian identity Peter tries to figure out what to do.

_I can't say no. The reason he hasn't been killing is me. If I'm not there he might do something. And maybe if he patrols with me he'll learn to do good and to never kill. Then also maybe I can...._

Taking a deep breath Peter turns his face up staring at the sky. “Okay, you can patrol with me.”

“Indefinitely?”

When he hears the hope filled question Peter looks back down and gives Wade a nod.

“Yay!” Jumping up Wade cheers and runs a joyful lap around the roof.

After giving a brief smile at this, Peter stops Wade when he jogs by him.

Making Wade look at him Peter tries to turn the conversation back to serious things. “You have to follow the rules.”

Straightening up in attention Wade gives a firm nod. “Of course.”

After waiting a moment Peter sighs. “Do you remember the rules?”

“No un-aliveing.”

“And?” Peter coaxes.

“No maiming.”

“And?”

Hesitating Wade's eyes flicker away from Peter's. “No.... snack breaks?”

Giving a tight smile Peter corrects him. “And no getting in the way.”

Standing in attention Wade salutes.“Of course, sir. Spidey, sir.”

Sighing in a mix of acceptance and exasperation, Peter turns and walks over to the roof ledge. But just when he's about to step up on it he remembers his worries from earlier.

Looking back at Wade he quickly adds, “Also try to not get injured. And if you do, say something.”

“Aw, Spidey-kins, there's no need for worry. Healing factor, remember?” Wade coos, smiling as if he finds Peter's request to be quite adorably silly.

“Just please.” Peter insists, not willing to let it drop.

Frowning Wade looks slightly confused before he simply shrugs. “Okay, sure. I promise.”

Finally stepping up on the ledge Peter fires off a web before looking back at Wade expectantly. “So, are you coming?”

Freezing at Peter's words Wade stares up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

Smiling at Wade's unbelieving voice, Peter gestures at his back.“Jump up.”

Letting out a squeal Wade quickly jumps up, wrapping his arms around Peter's shoulders and a leg around his hip.

Closing his eyes Peter swallows at the feeling of having Wade pressed tightly up against him. _Come on Peter, you've swung around the city with plenty of people._

Opening his eyes he grips on to the web with both his hands readying himself to swing off. “You ready to go?”

Immediately Wade tightens his grip and brings up his other leg to cling on like a koala. Letting his head rest on Peter's shoulder he grins nuzzling into the neck. “Always, baby-boy.”

At the feel of Wade's hot breath Peter barely manages to suppress the urge to shiver. Instead he leans back on the pretense of readying himself to jump.

Taking a deep breath he tries to collect himself. _You can do this. It's only Wade. The guy that is absolutely infatuated with you. The mercenary that isn't mercenaring anymore and therefor you have no excuse to not like. And he's currently pressed really close to you and-_

Releasing the breath he'd been holding Peter finally jumps, triggering Wade to loudly shout “Geronimo!” in his ear.

  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay.^^ Wade ain't killing people so Peter has no excuse. Woo.~ 
> 
> Basically as always. Sorry for the late update. At least this time it's a relatively long chapter. Ain't wholly happy with it though. Not sure why.
> 
> If anyone is wondering. I think Peter is less tolerant of Wade's insanity when he is Spider-man because it can get in the way. When Wade is messing around something serious can happen, like deaths and injuries.  
> If someone is joking while you're trying to save a life you will get angry and annoyed, but if they're joking while you're having lunch you will probably laugh or at the most become slightly exasperated. 
> 
> For anyone that can't be bothered to Google but still wanna know. The song was “Bicycle Race” by Queen.  
> This is a part of it.
> 
> I want to ride my bike  
> I want to ride my bicycle  
> I want to ride it where I like
> 
> You say black I say white  
> You say bark I say bite  
> You say shark I say hey man  
> Jaws was never my scene  
>  **And I don't like Star Wars**
> 
> You say Rolls I say Royce  
> You say God give me a choice  
> You say Lord I say Christ  
> I don't believe in Peter Pan  
>  **Frankenstein** or **Superman**  
>  All I wanna do is


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's pov. The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna cover Tuesday to Friday. The days are marked and divided in morning/noon-ish (Peter time) and afternoon/evening time (Spider-man time)... kinda... sorta. I believe you to be intelligent enough to figure it out.  
> Should really have manage to make this chapter longer...

-..-..-..

The next day: Tuesday

-..-..-..

 

Sitting at his desk Peter is absentmindedly fiddling with a pen, contemplating yesterday's patrol.

Wade had actually behaved perfectly. Asked a lot of questions and talked non-stop, but he hadn't gotten in the way once and enthusiastically helped when asked... and not asked. But no maiming or explosions happened, not even a single shot was fired.

Admittedly the lack of any of these incidents might have been because Peter made Wade empty his pockets of any weapons before they truly began their patrol.

Looking down at the parts from the pen he's been absently picked apart Peter is reminded of the mountain of guns, gadgets and various things Wade had pulled out of his seemingly bottomless pockets. _What had he said? Something about having special “Dimensional Storage” in them. Wonder if he would let me check it out._

Picking up the pen pieces he starts putting it back together. Smiling he remembers how Wade had snatched a pink package from the pile of weapons. _Can't believe he keeps Hello Kitty band-aids on him at all times “just in case”._

Still smiling he twirls the newly assembled pen between his fingers. _Maybe he'll end up a hero after all._

Frowning he turns the pen around in his hands. _Wonder if he'll show up today. I really hope so._ Setting it down he checks his phone and sees that it's just about lunchtime.

Standing he stretches his arms before heading for the exit. _Might as well take an early lunch._

 

_-_

 

Stepping outside he almost walks right into a sheepish looking Wade.

“Wade, hi-” But barely have the words left his mouth before Wade falls to his knees and starts to apologies.

“Sorry. I'm so sorry. So sorry that I didn't show up yesterday. But I spent the entire day trying to find Spidey. And he's surprisingly hard to find. Bu I needed to-”

“Wade. Wade, stop.” Crouching down Peter grabs Wade's hands. “Wade, you don't need to apologies. It's alright.”

“Really?” He asks sounding surprised, eyes flickering between Peter face and their hands.

“Yeah.” _Why does he always sound so surprised?_

Standing Peter tugs Wade up with him. “Would appreciate a text next time though. Just to know that everything is okay.”

Grinning Wade skips up next to him. “Okay, promise.”

Smiling Peter starts walking in the direction of their normal lunch place. “So what did you talk with Spider-man about?”

“Oh, I'm gonna patrol with him later. Awesome, huh?”

 

-

 

Having finished lunch they're now back outside of Stark Labs. Heading for the entrance Peter half turns smiling back at Wade while waving. “Bye, Wade.”

Grinning Wade enthusiastically waves back. “Bye. See you after work.”

Absentmindedly Peter responds on reflex. “Yeah, sure. See you.”

Freezing mid step Peter frowns when Wade's words registers. “After work?”

Turning he starts to ask “What do you mean?” but Wade was already gone.

 

-

 

With work finished for the day Peter is now pacing back and forward in the entrance hall thinking about what Wade said.

_What did he mean with after work? We're supposed to meet up to patrol after this. Is that what he's referring to? Has he figured out that I'm Spider-man? Was this his way of telling me?_

Shaking his head he dismisses that line of thought. _No. No, that can't be it. Then he wouldn't have apologized for not showing up yesterday and told me he was going to patrol with Spider-man._

Stopping his pacing, Peter twisting the straps of his backpack in his hands. _Am I overthinking this? I'm totally overthinking this._

Taking a deep breath Peter looks at the doors leading out. _Easiest way to find out what he meant is to simply walk outside._

Steeling himself he heads for the doors.

Walking outside he immediately spots Wade who skips right up to him with a wide grin plastered across his face. “Hi, Peter.”

“Hello, Wade.”

Twisting his backpack straps Peter lets his eyes flicker between Wade and the sidewalk. “So... um?” _Have you to figured out that I'm Spider-man?_ Biting his tongue Peter resists the urge to cringe or run away.

Still grinning Wade slides up next to Peter. “To the subway. Right?”

Looking away from Wade Peter starts to walk. “No. Actually I'm going to the Empire State University.”

Frowning Wade staggers in his step. “You don't have class on Tuesdays?”

Stopping Peter turns frowning at Wade in confusion. “What?”

Freezing like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar Wade's eyes flicker around desperately. “Eh... I, I...”

Frown deepening Peter tilts his head. “I thought I asked you to stop following me.”

“I, I, didn't- I mean I did. Stop. That is.”

Turning back Peter starts to walk again. Looking over his shoulder he pouts. “Really? So how much **preliminary research** did you manage before I asked you to stop? Hhmmm. You didn't spy on me doing my laundry, did you?”

“I-I, didn't. I mean I did, but not- ”

Keeping an eye on Wade in his peripheral Peter bites his lip trying not to grin at the stuttering mess that is Wade. _This is what you get for stalking me._

“-ow nothing about Tuesdays. I mean. What about Tuesdays? There's no-””

Face splitting in a wide smile Peter laughs interrupting Wade's rambling. Bumping their shoulders together Peter grins at him. “Calm down. I'm only messing with you.”

Laughing nervously Wade stares down at the sidewalk.

Feeling slightly bad Peter takes pity on Wade and goes back to the previous subject. “Oh, and by the way I don't have class today, I just need the library.”

After a couple of minutes of silence Peter glances over at Wade who's staring down at the sidewalk. _Well done Peter. You actually upset him._

Not sure how to cheer him back up Peter decides to take a page out of Wade's book and just let himself ramble on, eventually Wade might join him... hopefully. “So I have a psychics paper I need to work on. It's about the...”

In the end Wade never really did join into the conversation. Instead he spent the walk listening and staring adoringly at Peter, who was passionately explaining the finer points and intricacies of the psychics theory he was basing his paper on.

After what feels like barely no time at all Peter looks up only to see that they've already arrived at the university library.

Stepping towards the library entrance Peter is just about to say goodbye to Wade when he notices that he seems to be following along with him. “Eh...” _He's not going to come in with me, is he?_

Looking between Wade and the building Peter tries to come up with something.

“So, um...” _Think, Peter. Think!_ “Ehm...” Letting his eyes flicker between Wade and the library it takes a second before he suddenly remembers something. ”Didn't you mention at lunch that you were going to meet up with Spider-man?” _Ah_ y _es, genius. Use the excuse that he is supposed to see me to get him to get away from me._

Nodding Wade grins. “Oh, yeah. I'm gonna patrol with him this afternoon.”

“Well, it's afternoon now.” Peter says looking expectantly at Wade.

Grin dropping, Wade frowns looking uncertain.

Smiling Peter makes a waving gestures with his hand. “Come on, go find Spider-man. I'm sure he's looking for you and I'm going to be stuck here for hours.”

Still looking unsure Wade seems to want to say something but before he can Peter quickly waves him off and says goodbye before hurrying up to the library entrance. _Please don't let him follow me._

After making sure that Wade aren't following him, Peter quickly borrows the right books before heads to a side exit.

Looking around Peter can't see any trace of Wade so he beelines it to usual changing spot

 

-..-..-..

Tuesday patrol

-..-..-..

 

Swinging around Peter tries to find Wade. _He can't possible gotten that far._ Just then he spots something red on a nearby rooftop. _There you are._

Flipping up on the rooftop Peter easily lands in front of a surprised looking Wade. “Sup, Deadpool.”

Grinning Wade exclaims a happy “Spidey!” before he places his hands on his hips pouting. “I've been looking for you for forever.”

Rolling his eyes Peter crouches down on the ledge of the roof. “I'm sure you have.” _Liar_.

Pout splitting into a wide smile Wade excitedly asks, “So what are we gonna do today?”

“Well, first you're going to empty your pockets.”

Whining Wade pouts. “But I didn't bring anything dangerous.”

Clearing his throat Peter looks meaningfully over Wade's shoulders at the katanas.

Gasping Wade twists, clutches at their handles.“I can't leave my babies home alone.”

Taking a deep breath Peter closes his eyes, “Deadpool you can't..“ opening his eyes he's meet with Wade making puppy eyes, “can't...” _Dammit._

Letting out a defeated sigh Peter gives in. “Can't use them. You can keep them as long as you don't use them.”

“Yay!” Twirling Wade unsheathes his katanas and hugs them.

Standing Peter steps down from the roof ledge, walking up to Wade he points at him. “No using them! One swing and I will confiscate them.”

Freezing Wade looks between his katanas and Peter. “Will I get them back at the end of the day?”

“Deadpool!”

“Okay. Okay.” Resheathing his katanas he holds up his empty hands. “No swinging.”

“Good.”

Stepping back up on the roof ledge Peter nods at his back. “Jump up.”

“I thought you said no swinging?”

Shooting off a web Peter moves as if to swing. “I'm leaving without you.”

Swaying slightly Peter just about managers to not fall off the building when Wade tackles him.

“No! Don't leave me!”

Smiling fondly Peter readjusts his stance. “If you listen I won't have to.”

“I'll listen. Promise.”

Leaning back Peter glances over his shoulder. “You ready?”

“Oh, sweetie. I'm always reEAAAADYYYYYYY” Screaming Wade clutches on hard enough to make Peter's ribs protest.

 

–

 

Swinging around the city it doesn't take long before they come across a run-of-the-mill robbery.

Acting quickly Peter somersaulting down into a nearby alley.

Feeling Wade let go of his back Peter hears him hit the ground like a bag of potatoes before hearing him start to dry heave.

Out of habit Peter immediately spots a well placed lamppost with a view of the place getting robbed. Glancing between Wade and the lamppost Peter quickly makes up his mind.

Keeping an eye at Wade Peter easily fires off a web, attaching a small camera to the lamppost.

Crouching down next to Wade Peter nudges him. “You okay there?”

Moaning Wade raises his head. “Why did you loop? Roller coasters loop, not people.”

Grinning Peter pats Wade's back. “What? Can't handle a ride on this arachnid?”

Shaking his head at Wade's responding moan Peter stands pulling Wade him with him. “Come on. We have a robbery to take care of.”

Leaning forward with hands on his thighs Wade simply groans.

Rolling his eyes at Wade's dramatics Peter leans out from the alley to assess the status of the robbery. “You've already manage to do this once without killing. Now you just need to do it together with me.” Shooting off a web Peter readies himself to swing into action. “Or you can simply stay here while I do it.”

Head shooting up Wade looks over at Peter. “What?”

Looking back Peter smirks. “Remember; no swinging.” Jumping he swings off.

Hurrying after Wade shouts. “Wait for me!”

 

-..-..-..

Wednesday

-..-..-..

 

As expected Wade showed up for lunch like usual, but not expected he also showed up after work.

Freezing in his track Peter stares at Wade who's walking up to him smiling. “Hiya, Petie.”

_What are you doing here?_ “Hi, Wade.”

Eyes flickering between Wade and the streets Peter's not sure what to do.

Coming up next to him Wade smiles, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Want some company?”

With an uncertain smile Peter simply says “Sure.” before starting to walk.

After a couple of minutes of silent walking Wade finally asks where they're going.

Lost in thought Peter looks up from the sidewalk making a confused sound.

Smiling Wade bumps their shoulders together. “I was asking where we are heading, Petie-pie.”

“Oh.” Shaking his head he tries to clear his mind. “I need to stop by the Daily Bugle.”

Tilting his head Wade looks at him curiously. “Why?”

Glancing at him Peter raises an eyebrow. “I take pictures of Spider-man, remember? Got some good ones.” Grinning Peter nudges Wade with his elbow. “Some even include you.”

Instead of smiling at Peter's words Wade frowns looking concerned. “I haven't seen you.”

Taken off guard by Wade's reaction Peter's not sure what his referring to. “What?”

Still sounding really concerned Wade's frown deepens. “I've been patrolling with, Spidey. I haven't seen you.”

“Oh, well...” Eyes flickering around Peter desperately tries to come up with something. _This is bad. This is really bad!_

Rounding a corner Peter sees the Daily Bugle building. _Salvation! I just need to survive this for one more minute._

“Eh, well, I've taken pictures of Spider-man for the Daily Bugle for a long time. So I, I guess I've had a lot of practice taking pictures of Spider-man. And you kinda, you kinda need to stay out of the way while he does his thing. You know?” Giving Wade a lopsided smile they stop outside of the Daily Bulge building.

“Yeah, I guess so.” Frown still in place Wade glances between Peter and the building.

Quickly stepping aside Peter grins. “Oh, you don't need to wait for me. I won't be out for some time.”

Turning Peter waves. “Bye, Wade.”

 

-..-..-..

Wednesday patrol

-..-..-..

 

After swinging around the city once Peter soon decided that they should take a break when Wade's dry heaving started to sound a little bit to real.

Now sitting on a rooftop Peter is looking out over the city while Wade is lying down, waiting for the world to stop spinning.

Glancing over at the motion sick, _Sidekick? Apprentice?_ _Hero in training?_ Peter smiles wryly in sympathy. “Feeling better?”

Groaning Wade crawls forward heaving himself up on the roof ledge. “Never better.”

Smiling Peter pokes at Wades shoulder. “Swinging with me not what you imagined?”

Trying to move up Wade just flops groaning.

Laughing Peter pats Wade's head. “Sorry to disappoint.”

Managing to get his arms under himself Wade pushing himself up. Turning his head he look at Peter with a grin. “Oh, you never disappoint.”

Suddenly stiffening Wade straightens up, looking down to the city streets. “So quick question? How often do you come across the peculiarly perfect photographer Peter Parker?”

Smile dropping worry flashes through him. _Has he figured it out?_ Hesitating Peter glances between Wade and the city. “Ac-Actually, I don't see him that often.”

Keeping his eyes down on the moving traffic Peter can feel Wade stare up at him.

“Really?” Wade asks sounding skeptical.

“Yeah.”

“He evades you?”

“Yup.”

“How?”

“Ehmm...”

“Is there something you're not telling me?”

“Nope.”

“Spidey?”

Hearing Wade lean in closer Peter can practically feel his suspicious stare.

_Improvise! Improvise!_ “He's a ninja.” _What?_

“What?”

Turning toward the merc Peter is meet by a confused looking Wade.

“Well I think he might be one. Or maybe he's just a Shield agent. Cause last I checked broke college students couldn't take perfect aero picture of me somersaulting of the Green Goblin.” _How do I still have a secret identity?! How?!_

Holding his breath Peter watches how Wade slowly stands.

Looking deep in though Wade raises a hand holding up a finger. “Firstly; no. In no way whatsoever do I believe that my perfect angel Peter can have anything to do with Shield. I can recognize Fury's grubby fingerprints anywhere and he hasn't touched, Peter.”

Despite the panic bubbling up inside of himself Peter grudgingly have to agree. Every time he's ever tried to talk to Fury or have any contact with shield they've always dismissed him like a overeager child.

Hand dropping Wade tilts his head staring at Peter. “And him being a ninja...”

Tensing as if bracing for a impact Peter closes his eyes. _I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot!_

“...kinda makes sense.”

_What!?_ “Huh?” Staring up at Wade in pure disbelief Peter can't comprehend what is happening.

Grinning Wade waves off Peter confused noise and disbelieving stare. “Okay, it doesn't. But wouldn't it be awesome?” Wade says bouncing in excitement.

“Yeah, it would be pretty awesome.” Smiling Peter breaths a sigh of relief.

Getting an idea Peter bites his lip. _Well, it's been going well so far.... Surprisingly. And in for a penny in for a pound. Let's try and give him a proper reason for not spotting Peter-me._

Clearing his throat Peter looks over at Wade. “I guess you're right. It doesn't make much sense. He's more like a documentary film crew, no interfering and keeps out of the way. Might be why I haven't notice him.”

Sitting down next to Peter Wade smiles. “Yeah, that would make sense. Though it's hard to believe that you wouldn't notice my ninja angel, I guess he's just that good.”

Gazing out over the city Peter frowns slightly. “I guess so.”

 

-..-..-..

Thursday

-..-..-..

 

Not wanting to have a repeat of the last two days with Wade coming over to his work and then seemingly wait for him to leave, Peter decides to cancel their regular lunch.

To Wade: Have a lot to do at work today, so can't have lunch. Sorry. 

Then when the day comes to an end and it's time to leave Peter feels just extra paranoid enough that he takes the back exit.

Stepping outside Peter's barely taken three steps before a familiar shade of red flashes in his peripheral vision.

Panicking he does what comes naturally to him and runs.

 

-..-..-..

Thursday patrol

-..-..-..

 

Swinging around the city Peter quickly spots a splash of that familiar red that he less than a half an hour ago ran from.

Blushing at the memory Peter flips himself up on the building, landing next to Wade. “Sup, Wade?”

“I think Petey has had enough of me.”

Head whipping around in surprise Peter looks Wade over, noticing his downcast defeated posture.

“Why do you think that?” _Did he see me run?_ Frowning Peter feels guilt coiling in his guts.

Not looking up Wade just stares down at his own legs. “For the past week I've been trying to keep track of him. And I think I took it to far.”

Frowning Peter tries to make sense of what Wade might mean. _Keep track? That's why he's been waiting for me outside of work._ “Why are trying to keep track on him?”

“Just to make sure he's safe.” He answers with a shrug, not taking his eyes of his legs.

Frowning in confusion Peter bends forward trying to catch Wade's eye.“Why wouldn't he be safe?”

With a smile Wade turns his face up, dreamily gazing off into the distance. “We had a movie night, did I tell you about that? It was awesome. We watched the Star Wars trilogy, it was the best. Then we almost kissed, but...” Smile dropping Wade frowns, casting his eyes back down. “But I hurt him. He was injured and I hurt him.”

Twisting in his seat Peter feels his stomach churn. “I'm sure-”

Looking up Wade finally meets Peter's eyes, interrupting him. “He got injured because he was taking pictures of you.”

Freezing like a deer in headlights Peter's not sure how to respond.

Breaking eye contact Wade looks back down. “Thought that if I patrolled with you I could try and keep an eye out for him.“

Laughing Wade leans back staring up at the sky. “Turns out that that's really hard.”

Still staring up at the sky Wade keeps going. “And by patrolling with you, maybe I'll become a hero. If I'm a hero he might... I might... just maybe...”

Listening to Wade trail off Peter tries to come up with something, anything to say, but he comes up empty handed. _He's doing all this to protect me and be nice._

Grinning widely Wade turns to look at Peter. “I mean, I've always wanted to be a hero. But now, maybe, I have someone to be a hero for.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat Peter tries to respond. “Deadpool-”

Clapping his hands together Wade stands interrupting Peter. “So are we gonna patrol or what?”

Looking up at Wade Peter pushes down the churning emotions wanting to slip free and instead forces a smile. “Yeah. Let's go.”

 

-..-..-..

Friday

-..-..-..

 

The second the time is close enough to lunch for Peter to acceptably go he practically runs for it.

Hurrying outside he quickly spots Wade. Dashing up to him Peter hugs him while apologizes profusely for yesterdays missed lunch.

“I just had so much to do. And then after work I was in such a hurry. And- and-” _And I'm sorry for making you think I had had enough of you._

Blushing from the hug Wade smiles happily. “No need to apologies. I get it, we all have busy days.”

Smiling Peter grabs Wade's arm and starts to steer them in the direction of their regular place. “Still, sorry for canceling on you.”

 

-..-..-..

 

Just like before lunch Peter is ready to go the second his workday comes to an end and when it does he quickly hurries outside.

As always Wade is easily spotted. Smiling Peter walks straight up to him.“Hello, Wade.”

“Hi, Peter.”

Stepping back and to the side Wade smiles making an after you gesture. “Beauties first.”

Smiling sheepishly Peter rubs the back of his neck. “So I have tons of errands I have to run.”

“I'll come with you.”

Shaking his head Peter waves off Wade's offer. “Oh, no need.”

Deflating Wade gives a joyless smile. “I get it. I'll just....” Trailing off he starts to turn away, but he doesn't get very far before Peter grabs his arm making him turn back.

Leaning up Peter gives Wade a quick peck on the cheek before hugging him. _You don't need to protect me._

Stepping away from a stunned looking Wade Peter smiles. “Bye, Wade.”

Hurrying away Peter feels his face turn hot with a blush.

 

-..-..-..

Friday patrol

-..-..-..

 

Smiling Peter watches Wade dramatically fall back and gesture at the sky for the umpteenth time. “He kissed me!”

Looking away Peter tries to ignore the warm feeling spreading in his chest from how blissfully ecstatic Wade sounds. _It was only a peck on the cheek. Wonder how he would have responded if I'd actually kissed him?_

Clearing his throat Peter glances back at Wade. “I know. You've said so about a hundred times.”

Rolling around Wade grins up at Peter. “And it deserves to be said a hundred. No, a million times more.”

Gaze going dreamy Wade smiles dopey-ily. “His lips are softer than the fluff of a dandelion. Clouds are basically like balls of barb wire in comparison. Not that I've ever touched a cloud.”

Tilting his head Wade looks up at the sky. “Hey, Spidey. Have you ever touched a cloud?”

Looking up at the sky Peter gently shakes his head. “Can't say that I have.”

After a minute or so of simply watching clouds move across the sky Peter glances back at Wade. “So are you going to help me patrol this weekend?”

Grinning Wade immediately gives an enthusiastic “Of course!” in answer.

Smiling Pete looks back up at the clouds. _Maybe if all goes well I can tell him who I am._ Eyes lowering Peter frowns. _But how would I explain all this._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sorry for the late update” should probably be my username. ^^'''  
> I actually have an reasonable excuse. I haven't been able to renew my Ritalin prescription. And it's kinda hard to write anything when every few minutes your brain sidetracks you something horrible. Everything is very distracting when you have ADHD.  
> Seriously I had skeleton wips for like four chapter to be fleshed out and finished,
> 
> If anyone was wondering about Peter and school;  
> Peter goes to the Empire State University, also known as ESU, this is a fictional university in the Marvel Comics Universe. It is located somewhere in New York City, most likely near Washington Square Park
> 
> Anyway he studies part time. To graduate University/Collage while studying part time usually takes around five years but can take as long as 10 years, depending on time, motivation and personal circumstances.  
> And considering Peter's circumstances I'm going to say that he has/will take longer than five years to graduate. But I would say he's maybe in on his last semester now.  
> The reason he studies part time is because he needs to work and also because at occasion maybe an insane human/cephalopod cyborg might try to crash downtown and he needs a lot of free time to be there and not skip classes. 
> 
> All in all this makes Peter somewhere in his mid twenties.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's pov. The next day.

Hanging over the side of the roof Wade whines. “You know it's **really** hard to help without my katanas and guns.” ||And brain.||

“If you can come up with a way to help without k-wording, maiming or getting in the way, I'm all ears.” Looking over the streets Spider-man doesn't seem concerned in the least.

Pouting Wade's just about to whine again when he gets an idea. “Tranquilizers!”

Raising an eyebrow Spider-man looks back at Deadpool. “Tranquilizers?”

Nodding vigorously Deadpool grins. “And tasers!”

Looking at him expectantly Spider-man makes a swooping go-on gesture with his hand. “Elaborate.”

[They're like big human bug zappers!]

Bouncing in excitement Deadpool grins. “I've got tranquilizer guns and tasers! Can I use them?”

Vibrating in anticipation Deadpool waits for Spider-man's judgment. _Please say yes. Please!_

||Yes. Please let us use the 'human bug zappers'.||  
[…do you think he took offense?]  
||Maybe.||  
[I'm sorry, Spidey. ;n;]

Sighing Spider-man finally seem to make up his mind. “Sure.”

Hands shooting up in happiness Deadpool calls out a happy, “Yay!”

Dropping his hands he pats at his pockets only to freeze. “Uh-oh.”

“What do you mean 'Uh-oh'?

Shrugging Deadpool smiles sheepishly. “I seem to have left my tranq guns and tasers at home. Whoops. But it's not that far. We can just stop by my apartment and then we'll be off patrolling. Promise”

 

-..-..-..

 

Gesturing around the messy apartment Deadpool grins at Spider-man. “Welcome to my humble abode.”

Looking around the place Spider-man's gaze stops at something behind Deadpool. “You know there's cheaper things you can use as target practice.”

Turning Deadpool looks for what Spider-man is referring to and sees his old laptop. “Oh, that. When I first got here there was this absolute d-bag that wouldn't stop bugging me with a job involving some dignitary's kid. So I shot the laptop.”

Stepping closer to the executed laptop Spider-man looks from it to Deadpool. “You didn't need to shot it.”

Shrugging Deadpool follows him further into his place. “Well I figured if it works with boxes it might work with laptops.”  
  
||I take offense to that.||  
[Me too.]

“You could have simply turned it off or ignored it.”

“True. But that doesn't work with boxes.” Walking up to a pile of miscellaneous items Deadpool starts to rummage through it.

“We're not- Never mind.” With a sigh Spider-man seems to give up on the conversation and starts to look around.

Rummaging around the pile Deadpool finds a normal gun but not tranq. Turning he's just about to throw it off to the side when he sees Spider-man pick something up. Looking over at him Deadpool notices that it's the rose he got from Peter.

Quickly hurrying over to him Deadpool takes the rose away from him with his free hand. “Careful.”

Twirling the flower in his hand Deadpool looks down at it adoringly. “Isn't it beautiful. My lovely Peter made it.”

Smiling he briefly glances up at Spider-man. “Maybe if we three ever get together he can show you how to make one and you him a swan.” ||Peter already knows how to make swans.||

Freezing he stops twirling the rose. “What?”  
||When you were busy swooning, staring at the paper flower he said and I quote: “I used to make swans for when my aunt and uncle had guests to dinner.”||

“No.” Slowly turning his face up Deadpool looks at Spider-man who's staring at the paper flower in abject horror.

“You're...”

Whipping his head up at the words Spider-man quickly starts to back away. “I- I have to go.”

“It can't be.....” Looking back down at the flower Deadpool slowly starts to piece everything together.

_The bruises. The bruises was from crime fighting. This is why I never saw Peter while we patrolled. Peter is Spider-man._

[Haha. You got tricked by Spidey.]

Clenching his hand Deadpool watches the paper crumble up.

Swallowing he looks down at the gun in his other hand. Lifting it he points it at the clawing pain filling in his chest

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> …. sorry for the cliffhanger thing..... and, ehh..... sorry....


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewind a bit and cue Peter's pov.

Staring at the paper flower Peter feels panic wash over him. _No, no, no, no._

“You're...”

Recoiling at the betrayal in the voice Peter looks up meeting Wade's confused eyes. “I..” .. _.can't do this._ “I have to go.”

Turning Peter hurries over to the closest window. Opening it he quickly shoots off a web.

Swinging he almost looses his grip when he hears the sound of a gun firing.

Flipping up onto a nearby roof Peter quickly moves to look back.

Eyes wide with disbelief Peter stares back at Wade's apartment. “Did he... Did Wade just try to shot me?”

Even as he says it Peter can't make himself believe it.

Shaking his head Peter backs away from the roof edge. “No. No, there must be some other reason for the gun fire. Wade would never shot at me.” _Would he?_

Staring down at the roof Peter can't figure out a rational reason for Wade to have fired the gun.

_But my spider-senses didn't trigger. That means that he wasn't shooting at me._

_But what was he shooting at then?_

Frowning in frustration Peter can't shake the feeling that the bullet wasn't meant for him.

Looking back up worry starts to claw at him. “Maybe I should I go back to check that nothing happened.”

Closing his eyes Peter takes a deep breath. “Yeah. Great idea. First run away from him like a coward and then I swing back like nothing happened.”

Exhaling in aggravation Peter turns and walks further in on the roof. Leaning against a wall he smiles self-deprecatingly. “As if he would want me there. Even if something's happening he wouldn't need me.”

Sighing Peter slides down the wall. _What a hero I turn out to be._

Hugging his legs Peter rest his forehead no his knees.

_Everything was going so well. And then..._

Swallowing Peter feels like his choking. “Why did I run?”

Feeling his eyes start to burn he closes them. “Why did he keep that stupid napkin?”

 

-..-..-..

  


Feeling like he's been sitting there for hours Peter is just about to move when he's suddenly grabbed and slammed up against the wall.

Snarling Wade presses a gun against him. “Why didn't you tell me!?”

Teeth clicking from the impact Peter stares at Wade with wide eyes. Opening his mouth he tries to say something, anything, only for something on Wade's chest to catch his attention.

Eyes flickering down Peter feels his mouth go dry. _The gun shot..._

Getting impatient Wade shakes Peter slamming him into the wall once more. “Why!?”

Swallowing Peter can't do anything but stare at the bloodied hole in Wade's suit.

“What... What did you...” Raising a hand Peter reaches for Wade's chest.

Flinching away from the hand Wade lets go of him stepping back. “Don't.”

Tearing his eyes away from the bullet hole Peter worriedly looks up at Wade. “But-”

Sneering Wade points the gun back at him. “Stop! Just stop it. I figured it out. It's over now! Let's just laugh and be done with it. Ha, ha!”

Utterly confused Peter stares at Wade. “What are you talking about?”

Chuckling Wade gestures over at Peter with the gun.“Never saw it coming from **you** though. Well done, Spidey.” Clapping his hands he gives Peter an impressed once over. “You tricked me completely!”

“I didn't mean to trick you!”

Pointing the gun back at him Wade practically growls. “The game's **over**. Stop playing!”

Ignoring the gun Peter steps forward.“Please, Wade. I'm not playing.”

“I said STOP!”

Frustrated Peter steps even closer. “No, you stop and listen to me! I'm not playing. I didn't mean to trick you.”

Shaking his head Wade refuses to listen. “You're lying!”

“I'm not lying!” _Why won't you believe me?_

“Then why didn't you tell me!”

Steeling himself Peter tries to explain. “At first I didn't say anything because I didn't want to reveal my secret identity. I though you would leave and that you had left. Then you just showed up at the coffee shop. And-”

“And you decided to play around with me!” Wade spits out interrupting him.

“No! Of course not! I was shocked and I didn't know what to do and you seemed so happy!”

“Then you got a phone to be able to call me and you kept asking me for help. And I didn't know what to do because I didn't want to make you upset. Then you started to show up for lunch. And we watched Star Wars. And, and...” Making a frustrated noise Peter desperately looks at Wade for understanding.

Looking uncertain Wade slowly lowers the gun. “What?”

“I started to really care about you. I think I...” _might have even fallen for you_

Hesitating Peter closes his eyes taking a deep breath. _Have I?_

Opening his eyes he catches a glimpse of the bullet hole in Wade's suit. Just thinking about losing Wade and his warm smiles makes his gut clench painfully.

Swallowing thickly Peter looks up at Wade with pleading eyes. “I really like you, Wade. Please believe me.”

For a moment they simply stand there looking at each other but then Wade suddenly frowns and shakes his head. “Shut up.”

Taken aback Peter blinks in confusion.

Grimacing Wade clutches at his head. “Shut up!”

Worried Peter steps closer. “Wade?”

“I said: SHUT UP!” Raising the gun he points it at his head.

“Wade!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna know my working title for this?  
> Origami.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one.  
> Eh…. sorry for the cliffhanger thing..... again..... sorry....


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This is the last chapter, the next one is just an extra thing.**

“I really like you, Wade. Please believe me.”

Staring in disbelief Wade slowly feels hope start to bubble up in his chest.

||Look at him. He's starting to believe him.||  
[Spidey is a good actor.]  
||I admit, his performances as Peter are especially impressive.||

Frowning at their words Wade shakes his head. “Shut up.”

||Though tricking this idiot isn't that hard. Did you really think someone could like you?||

Clenching his eyes shut Wade presses the palm of his hand hard against his temple. “Shut up!”

||Have you seen yourself? Peter couldn't even bring himself to actually kiss you. But who really could?||

“I said: SHUT UP!” Raising his other hand Wade points the gun at his head and fires.

  
  


-..-..-..

  
  


Regaining consciousness Wade feels droplets fall on his face. _Is it raining?_

_Wait! Where's my mask!?_ Panicked he tries to reach for his face but his body won't listen.

Realizing moving isn't a option he stops trying and instead wait for his body to come back online.

While waiting he tries to remember what happened, but all he can recall is that he just wanted the voices to shut up.

It's then that he register his name being said insistently. _That didn't last long._

“Wade, please.”

_That doesn't sound like them._

Suddenly everything comes crashing back. _Peter!_

Opening his eyes he's meet by Peter's crying ones. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Wade.”

With his head resting in Peter's lap Wade stares up at the bare face hovering over him. _He's not wearing his mask._

Swallowing audibly Peter swipes a sleeve over his eyes before he leans down.

_What is he..._

Eyes widening Wade feels Peter lips press against his.

Stunned Wade just lies there paralyzed while Peter's lips gently moves against his.

Slowly relaxing, Wade lets his eyes drop closed before he hesitatingly starts to return the kiss.

Feeling Peter draw back Wade opens his eyes to look up at him in disbelief. “You actually like me?”

With a breathless laugh Peter smiles down at him. “Yes, Wade. I really like you.”

Face splitting into a wide smile Wade can't help but hopefully ask again. “Really?”

Smile widening Peter nods. “Yes, really.”

Raising a hand Wade treads his fingers into Peter's soft hair. Pulling him down he presses their smiles together in a kiss.

  
  


**The End**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ||.... Okay, so maybe I'm wrong and he actually does like us.||  
> [Shut up, White.]
> 
>  
> 
> **Next chapter is just an extra thing that I couldn't post as a separate story. Unimportant really. You can stop your reading here if you like.**
> 
> So what do you think? Bit of an open ending but I like it. ^^  
> I read all comments. I may not reply to them all but I do read them. I promise. I'm just terrible at replies. Sorry.
> 
> Random count:  
> 1 coffee date  
> 9 lunch dates as Peter  
> 1 ½ lunch dates as Spider-man  
> 2 movie nights  
> 5 ½ other “romantic” activities (patrolling)  
> 1 almost kiss  
> 1 peck  
> 2 kisses  
> ∞ awkwardness  
> ∞ misunderstandings  
> Seems like a nice foundation for a healthy steady relationship. :) 
> 
> If you like the plot or anything about the fic you can take and use it basically as a prompt for a fic of your own. I don't mind.
> 
> If you think I need to add any tags please say so.
> 
> If you actually got this far and liked it why not drop a kudos? ❤  
> By the way thank you for all the lovely comments. They always make me happy. ^^


	16. -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **You can ignore this chapter. I believe this might count as crack. Maybe...**

Turning a corner Tony sees just the man he was looking for.

“Hey, Coulson! Quick thing. How come that Shield have files on one of my employees?”

Not even glancing up from his tablet Coulson turns with a sigh. “Shield have files on everyone, Stark.”

Rolling his eyes Tony walks up to him and leans against the wall. “Oh, how very ominous. I already know you guys don't believe in privacy. But how come his files are classified?”

Sighing Coulson finally looks up.“Whose files are classified?”

“Peter Parker's.”

Raising a brow Coulson simply looksTM at him.

“What? It can't be cause of the Deadpool thing from a few weeks back. Right?”

Not responding Coulson simply keeps lookingTM at him.

Straightening Tony frowns. “Seriously, what? Is it because of Deadpool. Please don't say that you've marked the kid as a security risk cause of that.”

Still not getting any answers Tony frustratingly runs a hand through his hair. “Is it even because of Deadpool? I can't read minds, Coulson. And haven't Spider-man turned him good or something?”

Sighing Coulson simply looks back down at his tablet again.

Pouting Tony reaches out a hand to tap on the agent's tablet.“Come on throw me a bone here. I was nice. I could have had Jarvis hack into the files.”

Suddenly there's laughter from the vents. “How you can call yourself a genius is a mystery”

Frowning Tony looks up at the ceiling. “Barton get out of my vents.”

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my goodness you read this? Well.... okay then. Ehhh... Thanks. (b^_^)b  
>  **This was just something that I couldn't get out of my head and I couldn't really post it as a separate story so... here it is.**  
>  I personally feel like Tony wouldn't have figured out that Peter is Spider-man. Don't know why, just think it fits.  
> Like it's so obvious and under his nose that he doesn't see it.
> 
> I assume Sheild have two separate files for vigilantes/heroes with secret identities.  
> Like Peter have a file and Spider-man have a separate one. They're both classified. Maybe there's a third extra secret one that connects them. Seems paranoid enough for shield. Right?  
> Hey younglings did I use the TM right? Am I hip with the kids now. ._.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging so if you think there is any tag I need to add please say so.  
> I always read the comments even though I might not answer them. I'm bad at replies, particularly in written form. I need to gesture and emote.  
> Also if you've gotten this far why not drop a kudos? Pretty please. Throw a writer some motivation. ❤  
> Or maybe simply comment with your favorite emoticon. :3


End file.
